Ask and Dare the Tmnt human mages
by lil mikey21
Summary: With the approval of dashie i can make her story into human mages and made mikey change a bit in here ask away my friends loves. I'm not going to stop hahaha and pm me your reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what are we doing here in the ask the turtles/humans again fuck." Raph said sighing in annoyance

Raphael Rebel Hamato is the second oldest of the family, he's 17 years old with the clan symbol tattooed on his left shoulder. He have short spiky dark red hair with emerald green eyes a lightning scar on his neck to shoulder and have a left eyebrow pierced, wearing an red tank top that says rebel with black pants and red air jordans. When in battle his clothes change into fire mage clothes, eyes turn dark red, shoes turn into boots when in rage he transform into his spirit tiger chi and when super rage transform into a dragon.

"I love getting to do dares." said mikey while reading a healer book.

Michelangelo Midnight Hamato is the baby and second youngest of the family, he is 16 years old with the clan symbol tattooed on his left shoulder. He have long yellow blond hair with sky baby blue eyes and have his right eyebrow pierced, wearing an orange shirt that say i love nature animal and party dude, with black pants and black puma shoes. Then in battle his clothes change into healer mage clothes, his eyes turn gold, his skin be white and soft like snow but hot like the sun, shoes turn into boots and when rage transform into his spirit fox chi. Oh and if you cut a healer hair they will have power sickness and loose their powers if you use the healer books.

"Easy for you to say baby bro." raph said with a groan

"I agree with mikey, i love them all *adjust his glasses up* don't get all fire up." Donnie said

Donatello Hamato is the third oldest of the family and he's 17 years old with the clan symbol on his right shoulder. He have short light brown hair that reach his shoulders with red eyes and a gap in his teeth, wearing a lab coat with his purple shirt that says science with black pants and purple puma shoes. When in battle his clothes change into caster mage clothes his eyes turn purple, wearing boots. When rage he transform into his spirit eagle chi.

"What did you say don!" Raph said as he summon a fire ball in his hand.

"M...Mikey, don't let him do that to me!" Donnie said scared as he hide behind mikey.

"It's okay d, i won't!" Mikey smile at him

"I agree with mikey as well." Leo said

Leonardo Hamato is the first oldest of the family and he's 18 years old. He have dark brown hair with bangs with dark blue eyes, wearing dark blue shirt that says listen to the leader with a black belt that has the clan symbol on his right shoulder and black pants and blue puma shoes. When in battle his clothes change into water mage clothes his eyes turn dark blue shoes turn into boots and when rage he transform into his spirit dragon chi.

"I don't like them at all!" Raph replied as he throw a fireball at mikey who sensed it then took out his staff and blocked it with his light powers. "What no fair i though i got you, you were distracted mikey."

"I have changed and would you calm down raphie." Mikey said with a smirk as he keep on reading

"Don't call me that mikey."

"I don't see the problem with it, raphie." Mikey said with a smirk

"I'm warning you mikey." raph said eyes glowed fire red

"Raaaaaaaaaphiiiiiiiiie." Mikey said closing the book and put his long hair in a ponytail

"That's it!" raph said growling

Raph transform into his tiger chi and was about to tackle mikey then he was stopped in midair by donnie as he use his telekinesis powers to stop him

"Raphael!" Donnie said giving raph a death glare which he ignored.

"But mikey the one started first, can you let me down donnie." raph said as he transformed back into human

"Nope." donnie said adjusting his glasses up. "Darn it." raph replied back.

"Don't put me in this mess raphie, you the started first raphie." Mikey replied back as he went back to reading his book.

"Why you-." Raph was stopped by leo! "What did we and master splinter explain and told you to not take your anger out on mikey, remember what happened last time you did that while under the control of the shredder." Leo replied with a smirk as donnie let go of raph as he sulks in the corner for two minutes then got back up and bad into his usual mood.

"I ask again! Why are we here doing the ask and dares. I hope we don't do them!" Raph said

"Don't get your hopes up in a fire, hothead. Leo replied with a smirk as donnie, casey and mikey snicker softly at the remark.

"What was that wannabe captain. I dare you to say that again!" pissed and angry raph as leo smile disappeared with a dark expression and got in front of raph as they stood chest to chest!

"Say that again."

"Oh-no." April said with a sigh. "Not again." mikey said face palmed.

"This going to be crazy." casey said excited the april said in warning. "When mikey's angry it's going to be a whole lot crazy!" Then casey smirks sadly and said. "It's super lit when he get's super angry." And donnie replied with her. "He's going to kill you."

"Whiney baby!" Leo said.

"Geekazoid!" Raph said.

"Drama queen!" Leo said.

"Bossy up tight dork." Raph said.

"Afraid of roaches!" leo said with a smirk then raph pounced him, Leo and Raph started to argue the transform into their spirit chis and started to fight as donnie, april and mikey sweat-drop at the two who are fighting and as for casey who's encouraging the fight then it was stopped by splinter as they wince in pain as they got hit with a cane.

"My sons what i told you boys not to fight!" Splinter said warning as everyone see mikey went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Splinter Yoshi Hamato the father of his four sons and he's 49 years old with an fire cane. He have long brown hair with grey ends on the side with red eyes, wearing an black and purple japanese kimono with the clan symbol of hamato on the back.

"Well the fun is over!" Casey said then was slapped on the head by april. "Ow sorry red."

"You better be."

"A lot master splinter." raph and leo said

"Good!" master splinter said as he drinks his tea that mikey made for him. "Thanks michelangelo!" mikey smile softly. "Your welcome sensei."

"Remember what happened raph" leo said as raph sulks in the living room corner.

"Hmm, i wonder who's doing this ask the turtles/humans?" Donnie asked curious

"Who you ask?" an unknown voice had said that

They hear the voice and look behind them to see three people appeared in front of them are three siblings one is a male that have black hair with three green streaks at the end, with white ears and a white wolf tail, have no shirt have a tattoo of an cross on his left side of his chest wearing blazer pants and jordan shoes his name is Sali white wolf, then on his left and right are two girls. The one on his left is a 6'0 girl that have black hair with two green streaks at the end, with grey wolf ears and a grey wolf tail, wearing an half shirt and black pants with purple puma shoes her name is Natasha grey wolf the second oldest; and the girl on the right is 5'0 girl that have black hair with green streaks at the end with black wolf ears and a black fox tail, wearing an orange sweater and black pants with converse shoes that has mikey name and picture on it and her name is Wolfe black wolf.

"I'm glad you asked donnie, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD..." Sali said excited

"...MORNING!" Natasha and wolfe said happily as mikey close the book and ran to wolfe.

"Ugh our ears." raph and splinter said.

"Sorry about that guys." sali said ears flatten back sadden.

"It's alright sali." splinter said patting sali head as he got happy again

"Hey guys, what's y-" Wolfe said as she wagging her tail happily then was pounced by mikey

"WOLFE, HEY DUDETTE! How you doing!" Mikey said screaming happily

"No more screaming please." said raph covering his ears.

"I'm doing good!" Wolfe said as her ears perked up

"Sorry about that." Mikey said as he help her up

"You good bro i do that to them all the time." Wolfe said

"You mean everyday." Sali said with a smirk

"From coming home and getting up in the morning." Natasha said with a smile

"Nah." said wolfe as she stick her tongue out

"Right back at ya nah." Sali said playfully.

"Hey what's up friends." said lh then he was pounced by wolfe and mikey but kept his balance. Leatherhead aka lh is friend of the four brothers and wolfe and he's 19 years old. He have a black mohawk, he have an hamato clan symbol on his chest and right arm, wearing green tank top and black sweatpants, have on air jordans. When angered nor hear someone say the k-word aka the kraang he goes into hi spirit alligator chi only wolfe and mikey can call him down by there singing or food.

"Leatherhead." mikey and wolfe in synced making him laughed and said. "Hello friend michelangelo and wolfe."

"It's good to see you." said mikey

"How you been."

"Good and the mighty mutants said hey. Oh raphael, slash said hello."

"H..hey." sulking raph as mikey got to his level and pat his back.

Then natasha see raph sulking by mikey feet as mikey try to cheer him up. "What's wrong with him." natasha said confused.

"Did he do something bad." Natasha said.

"He tried to hit mikey in his spirit chi then we remembered him what happened last time." Leo replied.

"That's just cold bro!" Sali said.

"That's not helping wannabe leader!" Raph said

Mikey close the healer book that he was studying and reading then his eyes narrowed seriously at them for disturbing his reading as he put his hair in a ponytail as wolfe smirk then back away from him

"Leo and raph stop arguing." mikey said eyes and body glowed gold.

"Oh no step back guys." Wolfe said in warning as they step behind sali and natasha.

"It's about to get down." said lh

"Whiny baby." leo said angrily.

"WEAKLING!" Raph said angrily.

"BONEHEAD!" Leo said growling

"WANNABE LEADER! Raph said growling

Leo and Raph death glared eachother then start to fight eachother in their spirit form as donnie, april, casey and splinter was about to stop them when mikey stop them from doing so and they see the reason why

"Mikey..." Donnie, Casey and April said scared as there eyes widen in horror

"Michelangelo... " Splinter said eyes widen in shocked. Everyone except leatherhead, wolfe, natasha and sali eyes widen in horror to see mikey in his full spirit fox form as big wings spread apart then he disappeared where he was and pounced on the two who are scared of mikey now.

"Damn!" sali and natasha said.

"Ya'll two made him angry now." said wolfe

"Stop fighting you two or you will get a beating of a lifetime from me with punishment do as i say." Mikey said snarling at the two.

"B..But mik-" They both tried to peak but, instead they both whimper in pain as mikey use his wings to grab there throats hold the two in the air as everyone is shocked at mikey sudden anger then donnie try to intervene to stop his brother mikey.

" **NOW! STOP FIGHTING AND APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER OR ELSE BIG BROTHERS!' Mikey said angrily. "SO I CAN GO BACK TO READING MY BOOK IN PEACE."**

"Mikey are you taking this to far eeeep." Donnie said with a screech when mikey gave him the look.

 **"NO I'M NOT TAKING THIS FAR DONNIE!" Mikey replied as he scared donnie with an demon look!**

Donnie ran and hide with april, casey, leo behind splinter who is scared as well. He have never seen mikey get this angry before in his life just only raph get angry but this is way beyond angry

 **"NOW! YOU TOO APOLOGIZE NOW!" Mikey said super angry as he look at his older brothers!**

"We're sorry mikey" they said then they look at eachother, "Sorry brother."

" **DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER,** **LIKE YOU MEAN IT." Mikey said even more deadly tone "OR DO YOU WANT PUNISHMENT NOW."**

"Oh no, i'm sorry little brother for calling you names." leo apologies to raph

"Yikes, i'm sorry big brother for calling you names!" raph apologies to leo. "That's much better!" Mikey let go of there necks as they gasp for breath as mikey wings disappeared and calmed down a little bit but still in his fox form growling softly at the two who backed away from him then all of a sudden he ears perked up and nose in the air of the smell pizza, he turned around to wolfe have large pizza, new healer and fire books as he start to smile a bit his tail moving swiftly like a cat.

"Have you calmed all the way down mikey." wolfe said.

"Yes i have wolfe." mikey said with a sigh as he calm down and transform back into a human "Yay pizza and books."

"Just like that he's scary when pissed and angry." raph said half scared.

"Are you sure that was angry." Natasha said.

"That looks like the demon of hell and our baby sister did the same thing to us when we fight." Sali said.

"And she gave us punishment." Natasha said with a shudder.

"What kind of punishment was it." Leo said curiously.

"Well it was to scary for us to handle." Sali said.

"Do tell us what punishment did wolfe gave you two." splinter said.

"Didn't say we warned you." Natasha said warning

They whispered in there ears as wolfe and mikey enjoy the pizza they heared them scream in horror including splinter and ignore them

"Man mmmm that was good." Mikey said as he and wolfe ate the everything pizza.

"Ahh that was tasty." Wolfe said as she burp then giggle. "Excuse me."

"Your excused friend wolfe." said lh

Then mikey went back to reading his book with wolfe looking at the book as the others look in disgust

"That was nasty what you two just ate." Donnie, natasha and casey said in disgust.

"It was good to me." said sali as he eat a slice piece from the box as well as lh.

"No it wasn't." said Leo.

"Okay you can ask whoever you want here! Even me, my big sister natasha and big brother sali!" said Wolfe.

"What's up." said lh

"Wicked!" said grinning raph, sali and casey.

"Really wicked!" natasha said rolling her so did leo.

"Boys." said april.

"I know right." said Wolfe as she brush mikey's hair.

"Except me of course." said Mikey as he brush wolfe's hair.

"Except you mikey of course, your the cute one stay that way." said april.

"Will do ape-kun." said mikey who laugh.

"Make sure you don't have bad words in your questions." said Wolfe with a warning.

"You can make your crude words in your questions if you like." Natasha said whispering.

"What was that big sister." Wolfe said as her ears perk up at the sound.

"Nothing baby sister. I'm serious!" Natasha said.

"Go ahead and ask away with your questions please!" all except raph said.

"Can you put violence in your questions?" Raph said with a smirk.

"NO RAPHAEL!" Wolfe and Splinter said angrily.

"Bad language is so bad." said lh

"Well it was worth the shot!" Raph said in chuckle.

"Raphie."

"That's it." Raph said as he transform into his spirit tiger chi and chase after mikey.

"Hehehe raphie" Mikey laugh as he transform into a fox and ran away from him laughing "Hahahahahaha can't catch me."

"Get back here mikey." said raph with a small smile

"Raph remembe- whoa." Leo said then was cut off as he dodge a fire ball that came from raph

"Don't you dare say that again." Raph said.

"Frost tickle breath." Leo said with a smirk as he transform into his mage clothes.

"Oh no not the tickle breath run mikey." raph said with a smile.

"Hahahaha right behind raph." mikey said happily

Raph and mikey dodge it and ran away from leo laughing at him

"That looks fun." wolfe said with a giggle.

"You better start joining them baby sister or you want to be tickle by the tickle monsters." Sali said with a evil smirk on his lips as he see wolfe smile drop at what he said and see his fingers coming towards her.

"Eeeek no don't tickle me." wolfe shriek then transform into her wolf form and run with raph and mikey. "Run dudes."

"Oh no, it's twice as bad as leo." said mikey as he ran faster in his fox form

"Your brother is super competitive than leo is." said raph as he ran his tiger form making wolfe sulks while running. "Your not helping raph!"

"How can you still keep up with us while running like that." said surprised raph.

"It takes a whole lot of practice raph."

"Wolfe doesn't own tmnt!" Donnie said as everyone laugh at leo, mikey, raph, wolfe and sali.

"Neither does us!" Natasha laugh out loud when the older brothers caught the youngest siblings and start tickling them.


	2. Chapter 2

**PopcornWolf10**

 **A young girl runs in. She has orange hair, cyan eyes, a wolf nose and 3 black scars on the side of her face. She has light blue wolf ears and a light blue bushy wolf tail. She is wearing a yellow hoodie with 10 on it and dark blue jeans.**

 **...: "HELLO NEW YORK CITY! You can call me Wolf I would be called Popcorn but someone won't let me!"**

"Damn you are loud." raph said then was hit in the head by splinter's cane. *wack* ow."

"Language raph!" said splinter

"Sorry sensei."

"Hey pop." said wolfe giggle and she wag her tail.

"Hey pop! said Natasha

"Hey pop." sad leo, donnie and april.

"Sup pop." said casey!

"Hey wolf." said sali.

"HEY POP WOLF, HOW YOU DOING!" said mikey yelling happily

"Stop yelling you idio-." raph said as he stop talking when he see mikey death glaring him

"I can do what the fox i want raph, and i dare you to call me that again your going to be in a bed full of roaches and fire ants is that clear." Mikey said warning to his big brother

"F..fire ants." they said looking at raph shocked who said sorry.

"I'm sorry mikey." raph said as he gulps nervously.

"You better be." mikey said as he calm down and giggle

"Who won't let you say popcorn so me and sali can beat them up".

"Yeah all fired up." sali said excited.

"Violence is not the answer if it's necessary." splinter said.

 **"So Wolfe, Sali and Natasha what type of wolves are you? I'm a humanomic wolf... don't ask its a long story." said wolf**

"Well we are half wolf with wolf ears and a tail! I'm a grey wolf also known as a timber or western wolf." natasha said.

"I'm a white wolf also known as a arctic wolf." sali said.

"I'm a black wolf also known as red wolf" wolfe said cheerfully.

 **"Have any of you guys read Behind The Darkness, Night Protector or New Life? Its all about Mikey so I'm pretty sure Wolfe's read it!"**

"I read all of them did you read dashie gator turtle story" Natasha said.

"I love them all." sali said

"I read behind the darkness and night protector i love them both, i read new life it was beautiful." wolfe said eyes glowing blue happy.

 **"So what powers do you have? I have powers put I can only use them when I'm in a Q/A or story with powers in!"**

"I have fire powers, super hearing and telekinesis." sali said summon fire in his arms.

"I have water powers, flying ability and super speed." natasha said.

"I have healing powers, fire, shape shifting and etc... And i can grant any powers that you guys want." Wolfe said giggling.

"She does it all if you be nice to her" sali said cheering then got serious "If you make her sad, cry or be mean to her i will end you no pressure."

 **"Woah... you guys have spirit chi's?! That's epic! Also who came up with the idea of human mages? I love the story turtle mages so I had to read this!"**

"Our baby sister came up with the idea human mages." sali said happily.

"And we are helping her with it.' said natasha

 **...jumps through the ceiling. "WHATS UP NEW YORK CITY!"**

 **The girl turns and we can see her properly. She had bright, bushy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a wolf nose, yellow wolf ears and a bushy yellow wolf tail***

 **Wolf fumes. "How many times do I have to tell you... YOU DON'T JUMP THROUGH PEOPLE'S CEILINGS IN Q/A OR Q/D'S! HONESTLY POP!"**

"Awesome we gotta try that." Natasha, Wolfe and Mikey said as they were about to join pop but was stop by there brothers.

"Oh no you don't." raph and sali said by grab there hair.

"Ow hey i just brushed it raphie, don't mess it up." mikey said whinning.

"Don't care you will get hurt more than your hair." raph said in overprotective mode then mikey pout and sulks.

"You two could of get hurt sisters so don't do it." sali said in overprotective mode.

"We won't." they said as they sulk with mikey

 **Pop whines. "Its fun! And I wanted to see the other wolves!"**

 **...a girl walks through the front door* They'd run away screaming seeing your ugly face. *this girl had short brown hair, cyan eyes, a wolf nose, dark blue wolf ears and a dark blue bushy wolf tail.**

 **Pop stick her tongue out. "Stop being such a Raph, Ellie!" She hides behind Mikey. "Please don't let Raph kill me!"**

"I won't let him." mikey said darkly eyes glowed gold looking evilly at him.

Raph hide behind leo. "Looking scary there baby brother." raph said while hiding behind leo.

"W-why are you behind me he's going to throw me in the air." leo said shockingly.

 **Ellie rolls her eyes. "Well, we're only here because little Wolf wanted to introduce us to you guys. So SEE YA!" She grabs Leo's skateboard and skates away with it.**

"Hey!" Leo yelled out as mikey laughed at him "It's not funny mikey."

"Yes it is hahaha haha."

 **Wolf yelled at her. "YOU ONLY JUST GOT HERE!"**

 **Pop shrugs. "I'm gonna go with her, we're trying to look for our lost family." Pop takes Donnie's skateboard and skates away with it.**

"Hey my skateboard! Oh well time to make another one." donnie said.

 **Wol face palms. "Well they were my two, *sarcastic voice* wonderful OC's."**

"They aren't nice are they." sali said.

"Because they took leo and donnie's skateboard." natasha said pissed

 **"I guess I should be going. It was awesome meeting you guys and I hope you continue this Q/A or Ask and Dares! BYE!" Wolf throws smoke bomb and disappears.**

"Aw bye booyakasha, she's nice!" mikey said

"Already aw." wolfe said sad voice.

"See you guys later" natasha said.

* * *

 **QueenShady**

 **Shady is a girl with neon pink hair and neon purple at the tips enters the lair. She's wearing a dark grey shirt with grey checks, black shorts, a red, long, punk vest, leggings that are half black, half red with black, broken hearts, dark grey combat boots, and black and white striped gloves that end at her elbows, her shirt is tucked into the gloves. "Yo! How are you all today, because I'm not feeling good."**

"Good." natasha said!

"I'm doing well, Ms. Shady!" splinter said

"Sup though, we are good." sali said.

"We are doing good." raph, leo and donnie said.

"What's wrong why your not feeling good." wolfe said sad as her ears folded back sadly.

"I could heal you shady." mikey said happily.

 **Shady said. "Okay, I have a question for everyone! If you could save only one of your friends, or brothers for the mages, who would it be, and if someone else says, for example, I would save Raph, you can't say you would too. We will start from the oldest, which is me! I would save Donnie, because then we would try and revive the others! By the way, one of you can still say Donnie."**

"I'll start i'll choose michelangelo because he's the heart of the family." splinter said.

"I would say raph because of his anger problems get him into trouble." leo said with a smirk.

"Whatever i would say leo because, even though he's annoying, stupid fearless leader that likes captain ryan so much, wannabe..." raph said as he was interrupted by leo as he said "Hey!" Then raph continued and said "...But he's the best of all of us, and will do anything to save us."

"Softy." Leo and mikey said chuckled

"Shut up."

"I would say april but she has casey." donnie said shocking me

"Whoa that's a first!" Wolfe said surprised

"I choose mikey because he's innocent, kind and pure because all the enemies want to get him first for his powers, mind or want to kill him." donnie said from the heart.

"I would say wolfe because she's the kindest, pure and animal lover dudette you ever met." mikey said smiling like the sun.

"I would say my baby sister wolfe, i will do anything for her." sali said looking at wolfe who's brushing mikey's long hair.

"I would say mikey because of mikey's brothers how bad they treat, say bad things and etc.." Natasha said bluntly

 **Shady smirks and said. "I have another question with the exact same rules, if you must sacrifice one person who would it be? Mine would be Leo because he's a stuck up, goodie-two-shoes! He's also never broken a rule in his life!"**

"I would say leo as well." Raph said.

"What!" Leo said shocked!

"I agree with raph and shady!" Wolfe, donnie and mikey

"I choose leonardo as well." splinter said with a nodded!

"Father!" leo said with a shocked!

"I say sali he's like the same as leo." natasha said.

"No he's not." Wolfe said.

"To you he's not, to me he is it's super annoying." natasha said groan.

"Why do you always do that." sali said pouting.

"Sali aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." casey said as he started running away from him then sali said "Get back here" transform into his sprit wolf chi*

"Leo!" said april

"I would say friend leonardo!" said leatherhead

"Leonardo." said slash and mondo

"Hey mondo how you doing." said mikey as he and mondo high five eachother

"Good good dude."

"Lh your back."

"It's good to be back."

 **"And now a dare! I dare everyone to tell everyone their darkest secret!"**

"I don't have any darkest secrets." wolfe said happily.

"Afraid of heights." Natasha said.

"Afraid of losing my two only sisters." Sali said sadly

"Afraid of losing my family again!" Splinter said sadly

"Afraid of losing my brothers." Leo said sadly

"Afraid of roaches." raph said in a shudder "Afraid of losing my brother mikey."

"Afraid of losing mikey and april, afraid of lh touching my face." donnie said.

"Afraid of losing my friends, wolfe and raph!" Mikey said sadly

"Afriad of losing my only friend michelanglo!"said leatherhead

"Afraid of losing my friends a second time." said slash

"So what's yours." Wolfe said happily.

 **"Whoa, wait I have to tell you mine?!" said shocked shady**

"Yes you do." said everyone **.**

 **Shady sigh. "Fine, I'm afraid of..." she trails of at her words.**

"What was that we can't hear you." raid said teasingly then got hit in the head by mikey *thud* "ow".

"Shut up raph, take your time." mikey said.

 **Shady said. "Afraid of people... Who don't understand me." she cries "IT'S HARD OKAY!?"**

"It's okay." sali said.

 **"Never mind. Well goodbye." shady waves towards Raph and Avery shows up.**

"Bye." said wolfe and mikey as they wave

 **Avery said. "Satan wants you. Let's go. Oh... Hey guys." She grabs Shady by the arm and a portal to hell appears. Avery drags Shady through and it disappears.**

"Satan! Who is satan!" wolfe said curiously

"You don't want to know." sali said .

* * *

 **Catspats31**

 **Question #1 for Donnie: Can you please use your intelligence tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

"Um ok-" donnie was about to until sali came out of nowhere

"Do that to my baby sister and i will end you dearly".

"Okay i won't." donnie said sacredly

 **Entries not allowed:**  
 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

"What the freak, who goes by the rules anymore that's 2008 and it's 2017 now." natasha said angrily and pissed off, "Why are you guys ruining the fun for, that's stupid man."

"Calm down natasha, wolfe's trying to sleep." sali said softly

"I'm sorry but this has to come out brother!" "Me calm down you want me to calm down." natasha said hysterical the sali said; "Yes you do" Then natasha got more angry and start yelling. "THE RULES DON'T MAKE SENSE AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW, OUR BABY SISTER HAS TO REWRITE ALL THE STORIES SHE HAD DID!" Then they hear a yawn and look behind them to see wolfe rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's going on why are you yelling natasha." wolfe said sleepy

"Nothing wolfe go back to sleep." Natasha said calmly as wolfe did they told her tomorrow and she started to cry and went ballistic

 **Question #2 for Donnie: Can you please use your intelligence help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?**

"Donnie doesn't have to do that, she didn't know the rules, till me and natasha told her about it and she was ballistic and eventually she calm down and doing them now on all of her stories." Sali said in relief

 **"Only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "Raphie," Mikey said. Add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.**  
 **Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."**

"Okay will do." wolfe said sadly as she kicked the door by breaking it in half. "Oops sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**PopcornWolf10**

 **Wolf crashed in the middle of the room after jumping through the ceiling.**

 **"Okay... that is pretty fun," She admitted.**

"Man i wish we could do that." Wolfe and mikey said

"But, we can't because of our overprotective brothers." Natasha said

"That told you to not do what other people do." said both raph and sali

"You guys are super overprotective of us." mikey said annoyed

"WE are just doing our job mike."

 **Pop jumped in after her, beaming happily. "I know right? Its awesome! And I don't get told off for it in this Q/A!" She added cheerfully.** **Ellie walked in, her arms folded and a totally bored expression on her face. "I will never understand you two," She sighed. "I just want to say Wolfe I totally get how you feel about having to change your Q/A. I'm going to have to do the same soon with my Q/A/D or switch it to a forum because someone warned me today." Wolf told Wolfe in an understanding tone.**

"How do you do a forum." Sali said

"Yeah i know." wolfe said breaking voice and started crying as mikey and sali try to cheer her up

"It's okay wolfe!" mikey said sad voice

"No it's not!" Wolfe said sobbing as her eyes turn dark grey eyes. "I just started on it an-"

"No baby sister don't go into your power sickness please." Sali said panicking voice "Mikey where's your book."

"Right here, calm down sali." mikey said calm tone. Sali calmed down and they both healed wolfe sickness and cheer her up and sleep together after reading a story!

 **"Whats it like having powers? I wish, wish WISH we had powers!" Pop yelled bouncing on the balls of her feet.**

"It's awesome." Mikey said happily make the whole room shine bright

"Dang it mikey stop being to happy." raph said

"Why can't i be happy." mikey said as his eyes turn dark grey eyes as raph gasp and changed his mind and said "Wait i take it back i'm sorry mikey don't go into your power sickness."

"Raphael!" everyone said dangerous voice

"Okay." mikey eyes went back to normal then mikey hit him in the head with his staff

"I deserve that." raph said guilty

 **"Sorry about stealing your skateboards Leo and Donnie we didn't break them, I hid them from Pop and Wolf so it'll be impossible for them to be broken!" Ellie apologized and handing Leo and Donnie their skateboards.**

"You good ellie no need to apologized." leo said

"You could of asked us first." donnie said

 **"Natasha I have read Gator Turtle and I'm loving it! Also when Ask the Turtle Mages was still around I saw you guys on it regularly! You were quite the comedy act!" Wolf commented.**

"Why thank you wolf." wolfe giggle

"Omg you loved gator turtle too sweet." natasha said happily

"Man the rules took ask the turtle mages out." Sali said pissed

"THEY DID WHAT." Wolfe said shocked as her siblings nodded "WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL TELL ME!"

"The stupid rules did that i was scamming through our favorite story list and noticed that it was gone." natasha said as wolfe started to cry then see went to sprit fox chi

 **"So are you 3 actually sisters? Me and Ellie aren't real..." Pop said making a sad face.**

"Well i'm actually a boy and there brother." sali said

"They though you was a girl." said Natasha laugh out loud

"Well we are brother and sisters." wolfe said happily

"I'm the 1st oldest." Sali said

"I'm the 2nd oldest." Natasha said

"I'm the youngest." Wolfe said

 **"I wish you and Ellie were real Pop!" Wolf told her.**

"I know right." sali said

 **"Did you guys have a nice Christmas?" Ellie asked.**

"Sure did i have a drawing tablet, sketchbook, and a computer." Wolfe said happily

"I have computer, potions and clothes." natasha said

"I really didn't want anything for christmas but wolfe gave me a necklace and natasha gave me headphones." Sali said blushing

 **"Sali and Natasha which one of the turtles do you relate too... oops I said turtles didn't I? YOU HEARD NOTHING!" Pop screamed the last part and disappeared.**

"Sali is relate like leo but a lot like donnie because he loves science, and natasha is relate alot like raph." wolfe said giggle

"Hey i'm like leo." sali said out of nowhere scaring wolfe who jumped in the air clinging on to the ceiling "Oh i'm sorry."

"The reason you relate to leo because your bossy and up tight." natasha said

"And the reason you relate to raph because your whinny and stupid." sali said angrily

"What was that weakling." natasha said angrily

 **"I'll go keep her out of trouble," Ellie sighed and disappeared too. Wolf shrugged. "VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" Wolf disappeared in a shower of cookies.**

"COOOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEES!" Wolfe and mikey screamed happily and ate the cookies as donnie looked shocked and worried.

"Don't eat them to fast."

"Why you say that." said mikey then wolfe have hiccups and unconsciously disappeared infront of them then look at the dojo to see leo and raph stop at mid punch almost to her face.

"Hey leo, hey raphie." said happy wolfe

The older brothers drop there arms then went to the wall and sulk. "We almost hit her."

"Oh, uh it's okay."

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"I dare raphael to cut mikey's hair short while mikey's is sleeping." He said curiously**

"That's a bad idea raph." Wolfe warned him then is shocked that raph smirks evilly then grabbed the scissors!

"No it's not what's worst will happened to mikey." raph said

'Mikey goes into his power sickness.' Wolfe said in her head then went back to drawing a design for a game

Raph silently open the door of his baby brother mikey's room and avoiding stepping on mikey's two mama foxes with there kits and finally made it to the bed and stop suddenly when mikey moved away from him showing his back and beautiful long hair sleeping silently

"Perfect." Raph said silently then grabbed the hair and cut it to his back then he went to sleep. Then the next morning they hear a screaming in mikey's room, they ran into his room weapons drawn then drop them instantly and gasp in shocked to see mikey is crying grabbing his cut hair shakenly as the brothers, wolfe and splinter see mikey eyes turn from baby blue to lifeless grey eyes.

"Who cu..cut my ha..hair!" Mikey said in a choking sob as they look in shocked as wolfe look at raph angrily then mikey said in a soft tone "I told everyone that if you cut a healers hair they will loose their powers and go to power sickness" As he got up from the bed slowly "So who cut my..." Mikey eyes rolled back then was about to fall to the round when donnie caught him and said "MIKEY!" he said as mikey start to have seizure then donnie look at everyone and yelled "EVERYONE TO THE LAB, WOLFE GET HIS HEALER BOOK AND GO THE LAB, NOW!" Donnie ran out of mikey's room to the lab the rest except raph who is in full shocked at what he did.

"This is my fault." raph said sadly

"It's not your fault raph, it was the dare you did now come on let's go stop the power sickness." wolfe said cheerfully as raph nodded and ran to the lab! They got there to see mikey stop having seizures but he still breathing super fast as the brothers and splinter stop the seizing and look on her left are the two mama foxes who growled at raph from coming near him "Shadow, Midnight heal." Wolfe said angrily as they stop growling at him but they death glared at him "Alright, you ready guys." They nodded and circle around mikey. Wolfe spoke in hindu and japanese as mikey body glowed blue and the power sickness out of his body as it dissipate when it's out the body, and his hair grow back then wolfe look to raph darkly who flinched and said. "Apologized to mikey at what you done." Then the others gasp and turn to raph shocked who looked away from them sadly.

"My son you cut michelangelo hair." splinter said in most shocked and disappointed as raph nod. "Why my son."

"It was a dare and i had to it." raph said sadly

"Not all the way to the shoulders." wolfe said grinning her teeth

"You forgot what mikey had told us when we we're 10 right." leo said

"Yes i did and i didn't pay attention to it."

"He remind us everyday not to cut a healers hair and that's the number one rule." donnie said then hear mikey said "And you broken it raphie."

"I'm sorry baby brother." raph begging

"I'm going to punish you after we eat first." mikey said happily

 **"I dare raph to be nice to mikey for a whole three months!" He said grinning happily**

"What three months." raph said shocked

"You want me to tell him a year raph." wolfe said grinning then turn furious "After the dare you did you should be nice to him for a year."

"But i got punishment from mikey." raph shudder

"Hmm i go ask him, mikey!" wolfe said then mikey poke his head out from the kitchen eating an apple

"Yes wolfe." mikey said

"Did you give him punishment" wolfe said then see a smile on mikey face then turn to raph as he frozed in place at mikey evil glare and mikey said gleam "Yes i did and it was funny."

"Where did you get that apple." said raph

"I went outside and got three dozen of apples and some more food that lasts us five months." when he said that raph went to the kitchen and got an apple as well

 **"Mikey your hair is beautiful and long, can i braided it please" He said happily**

"Sure you can dudette!" mikey said happily

 **"Wow your hair is so shiny and beautiful."**

"Why thank you."

 **"Wolfe i dare you to kiss casey then punch him in the gut" he said**

"Okay." said wolfe

Wolfe see casey playing video games with mikey then casey won and cheered then mikey see wolfe signaling him and he nodded

"Hahaha, i finally beat you in a game mike!" said cheering casey

"Yeah you sure did." said mikey then he smirks. "Hey casey can you turn around for a minute."

"Huh, why mike-mmmph." casey was kissed by wolfe then he dazed lovingly "Wolfe~" Then wolfe smirks at him then he gasp in agony pain when she punched him in the stomach and doubled over in pain as mikey laughed at him. "Hahaha, payback is a bitch."

"It's not funny mikey." said groaning in pain casey as mikey high five wolfe

 **He laughed at casey. "That was awesome. Bye everyone!"**

"Bye!" said everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**QueenShady**

 **Shady enters the lair.**

 **"Hey guys! How are you? Hopefully happy and well?" She asks staring at Mikey.**

"I'm good!" Wolfe said

"What's good." said leatherhead

"Great." said slash

"Yes we are happy and well!" Splinter said

"We are good!" Natasha and sali said

"Great glad you ask?" donnie said happily

"Yeah whatever i'm well." raph said

"I feel better and doing good, thanks for asking." mikey asks smiling at her

 **"That's a relief, anyway, Raph, I hope you feel sorry for Mikey! I mean, why would you do that to your baby brother!" She yells slowly tensing up and her eyes turning black.**

"It was a dare, i said i was sorry." raph said as he hide behind mikey who look at shady anger motionless.

"Calm down shady." mikey said calm voice

"Violence is the answer!" splinter said wisely

"I almost told you not to cut it to his shoulders but you took off." said wolfe

Raph sulks. 'No fair.'

 **She lets out a long sigh and looks happily off into the distance.**

 **"I'm happy, why? Am I on drugs?" She asks herself as she puts herself down.**

"Oh please don't be on drugs, it can kill you" Sali said worried

"If your too happy that means your excited" Natasha said

 **"LEO! WHY AM I HAPPY!?" She yells at him in a big panic.**

"Because your feeling or showing emotion!" Leo said

"Really" donnie said deadpanned

 **"Well of course you don't know! Your so blinded and stupid!"**

"WHAT don't say that" raph, leo and donnie said shocked

 **Shady starts laughing. "You guys are soooo weak."**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK!" Raph said as he went in his sprite fire dragon chi

"WE ARE STRONGER THAN WE LOOK!" said leo and donnie went into there spirit chi

"Are you sure about that," said sali said deadpanned as he stop the older brothers from charging towards her and knocked them out quickly "Oops."

"Sali!" said mikey as wolfe is shocked and said "Why did you do that for."

"I'm sorry they was about to get her and was starting to get on my nerves." sali said apologetic

"It's okay sali and," mikey went to his brothers unconscious body. "You got knocked the fuck out."

 **"I took over New York City and you guys couldn't even stop me!" She chuckles softly.**

"Hmm my brother would stop you" said natasha as he look at sali who playing with wolfe "We have a soft spot for wolfe, if someone mess with her in any way we'll hunt you down, no pressure."

 **"In my universe, Avery and I stopped you, oh Avery. Raph betrayed me, I was just, blasting Mikey! He stood up for him... So I eliminated him... It could've gone differently Raph, sooo differently! You thought I was a good guy! In Wolf's Q &A I captured everyone and made Raph either kill Leo and Donnie's ex-girlfriends, or watch me brutally murder Leo, Donnie, and Mikey." She twitches her eyes.**

"You can kill me any day." mikey said proudly as his brothers looked shocked at what she said and he said "What!"

"Don't say that." raph said shocked

"And why not, i always want to kill myself when you guys made fun of me, calling me names and hitting on me." mikey said

"But we never tend to hurt you that way." leo said shocked

"Yeah but you did." said sad mikey

"Mikey!" said donnie as he was about to touch his shoulder he transform into his fox chi and laughed as his brothers have worried and sad looks

 **"WHAT?! I would never do it to you guys! Never!" She defends herself.**

"It's okay." said mikey

 **"Well fine, I could, but not now! Either way, I need to go..." She hugs Raph and disappears leaving a single tear on the floor.**

"She cried." raph said shocked as wolfe ears folded back sadly

* * *

 **Popcornwolf10**

 **Wolf, Pop, Wolfe, Natasha and Mikey jumped through the ceiling.**

"Whooo this is awesome!" said wolfe and mikey cheering

"Yeah!" said natasha

 **Then the two brothers hear laughter and went to check it out and yell in shocked**

"YOU FIVE GET DOWN HERE NOW THAT"S DANGEROUS!" said raph

"Wow, you are so loud raphie." said mikey as he brush his wolfe's hair as wolfe brush his hair while jumping through the ceiling!

"How are yall doing that." said natasha

"Get down there now." said sali

"NEVER THIS IS FUN!" the girls and mikey said

"WOLF!" they said glaring her

 **"Okay don't kill Wolfe, Natasha and Mikey because its our fault for letting them do it!" Wolf explained matching Raph and Sali's glares with her own.**

"Get them down now." said raph

 **"You guys better watch out if she's mad she could pummel you in 2 seconds flat," Pop warned them as Ellie came in.**

"Wha-" sali said as he was interpreted by Ellie

 **"POP!" Ellie yelled grabbing Pop from the ceiling.**

"Get down here." raph said as he jump and grab mikey's hair as he yelp in pain "Ow that hurt raphie" mikey said rubbing his head "Good don't do that again you hear me, mikey."

"Yes raph."

"Gotcha girls." said sali as he jumped by grabbing the back of there shirts

"Aw party pooper." Natasha said pouting as wolfe giggle "That was fun."

 **"YOU DON'T JUMP THROUGH THE CEILING YOU COULD GET HURT! Wolfe, Mikey, Natasha if you think having big brothers are bad then you have no idea what this is like?" Pop whispered yet Ellie unfortunately heard. "OH I'LL SHOW YOU BAD!"**

"Oh no bye pop." said sad wolfe

 **Ellie dragged Pop into a room.**

Raph and casey snickered loudly at her then shut up quickly when wolfe and mikey gave them the look.

 **"Yeah... I'm glad I'm the older sibling," Wolf told them. "Don't except her to be alive when she comes out of Wolfe I'm guessing you like drawing? I love, love, LOVE drawing! I got a sketchbook for Christmas too!" Wolf told them.**

"Really what do you draw." wolfe said curious "I draw my big brother and sister, anime characters and sometimes draw human turtles." she giggle

 **Ellie walked out of the room looking furious dragging a white-faced Pop with her.**

"Why her face is like that." said donnie

 **"You, you got her to do these things, you made her PUT HER LIFE AT RISK!" Ellie yelled at Wolf who just rolled her eyes.**

"Uh should we be stopping this." said leo then see raph, mikey and wolfe eating popcorn and pizza "Really."

"What this is getting good!" raph said munching

"Nope were not stopping it." said wolfe

 **"I am your creator dude," Wolf said in a high and grand voice.**

"An awesome creator dudette." said mikey

"Beautiful creation you have Ms. Shady." said splinter

 **"And you are about to DIE!" Ellie yelled and lunged at Wolf who disappeared. A faint bye was heard before Ellie and Pop disappeared as well.**

"Bye." said wolfe and mikey

"What just happened." said confused donnie

"We have no idea!" sali said

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"Hey, wolfe and mikey can you sing" He said**

"Yes we can sing." said wolfe

"They have them beautiful vocals!" said sali

"When the two sing it's like we in heaven with angels." said splinter

"What song you suggesting." said happy mikey

 **"Can't stop the feeling by, Justin Timberlake."**

"Oh no, i hate his m-" raph was interrupted by happy squeals then he cover his ears "Oh come on stop that screaming."

"We are big fans of timberlake!" said mikey as leo looked at him shocked and said "You listen o that kind of music," and mikey replied with a deadly waning "Yes i do and you guys better not delete them either or i'll give you major punishment! Do you guys want that punishment at what you did last time when you delete my favorite music of Nicki Minaj and Migos!"

"Please don't tell me it was t-shirt by migos." said wolfe

"Yes that one."

"Why did you delete that."

"Why did you three delete his music." said sali

"We don't want him to hear cussing in there!" said scared donnie

"Did you three forgot that i have grown up and say your sorry or you will be punished and sensei got going to help you this time!" angry mikey said as splinter is shocked and nod at him.

Leo, Rap and Donnie shaking in fear and holding eachother, "We said we are sorry baby brother." and mikey smirks "You three better be sorry."

"And he's so cute and handsome." said

"What about Justin bieber?" donnie said then everyone hide behind splinter who is scare as well and said "C..calm down my son and wolfe."

"CALM DOWN! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT, THAT STUPID WANNABE! WE NEVER LIKE HIM, WE HATE HIM EVEN MORE WHEN HE STARTED DATING OUR FRIEND SELENA GOMEZ AND BROKEN HER HEART TWICE!" said angry wolfe and mikey as donnie is scared then said, "I'm sorry for saying that can you sing please." Then they both calmed down then hit donnie on the shoulder playfully.

"Ow, hey." said donnie

"Mikey you first!" said wolfe as mikey giggle as raph rolled his eyes

Mikey sing beautiful

I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

Mikey and wolfe danced in synced as they got impressed then wolf start to sing like mikey did and danced together

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop

Wolfe turned around to see raph is dancing then smirks at him as mikey and her grabbed him and danced with him

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everyone danced in synced to the song they sang and then raph start to rap

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

"Okay raph you got the skill!" said wolfe as raph blushed and look away from her as they laughed then splinter start to sing with mikey

Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good song in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop

"Wow, sensei! We didn't know you can sing!" Everyone except mikey said to splinter as he said smile "I sang you four Japanese lullaby songs when you were tots"

"Aww that's so cute!" said awing wolfe and natasha as they got embarrassed then mikey and raph start to sing rap

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

They everyone start dancing and sang the last part

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(I can't stop the feeling...)  
All those things I should do to you  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling...)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everybody sing!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling...

(Got this feeling in my body, come on...)

 **"Awesome, that was lit! It got me happy now" he said happily**

"Glad you enjoyed it!" said natasha

 **"Hey sali why are you named the white wolf and are you overprotective of your sisters."**

"I sometimes travel alone but when someone threatened them i hunt them."

 **"Hey donnie and leo which one can braid mikey hair."**

"I do but for leo." said donnie

"i tried to braid it but then i made mikey blind when i used my ice power on him."

 **"What, you can't use ice on hair."**

"Well i didn't know that his hair can't take my powers."

"You should pay attention more like me nardo." said raph

"What was that hothead."

"You heard me blocked head."

"Don't start guys."

"Why not nerd." said leo

"Yeah why not nerdatello." Then their eyes widen in horror to see donnie went into his eagle chi as he said, "You two better run." They transform into there tiger chi and dragon chi and ran for there lives as donnie chased them, meanwhile in the living room mikey is reading his healer book and april is meditating with sali and splinter then they heard an scream and explosion they look up to see raph in tiger chi and leo in dragon chi dodging donnie powers and ran around the living some more.

Sali and april laughed at the two as splinter chuckled at his two sons being chased by donatello.

Mikey sighs and said. "What did you two do."

"Nothing wah." said leo as they blocked his attacked with his ice breath but it went to sali but he blow fire to the ice and made an rose.

"You two boys didn't call him a nerd did you." said splinter as they look shocked that they been caught as splinter chuckled "Know it from the start."

"Oh well you two are goners." said april as they transform back to human then hide behind mikey shaking and scared as donnie is infront of mikey.

Mikey put a hand in front of his head and said, "Calm down onnie they are sorry that they called you nerd."

"We are sorry." raph and leo said sorry

Donnie calmed down and transform into a mage then said a spell. "Be nice to eachother for a week." Then their eyes widen then smile at eachother and said, "I love you big brother." "I love you to little brother."

 **"Okay it just got weird for me."**

"Me too." said mikey

 **"Which one you boys except donnie know this math problem (5,7); 3y-4x^5"**

"Man." said donnie then he wrote it on paper

"Is it 15^6." said leo

 **"Nope wrong leo."**

"Ha-ha." said donnie

"Man your turn raph." said leo

"Is it 13^9." said raph

 **"Wrong raph."**

"How did you two get that wrong."

"I hate math."

"I hate that math problem."

"Your turn mikey."

"Hmm 3(7)-4(5)^5 is 21-20^5 and the answer is 1^5." said mikey as his brothers mouthdrop in shocked

 **"Correct mikey that's the correct answer."**

"Yes i got it right." cheering mikey then look at his brothers who is shocked "What, i love math."

"Why didn't you tell me your a math wizard." said raph

"You didn't need help with yours you asked donnie to help you."

"He got you there raph."

"How about this whats the scientific notation of 4,560,000,000.

"Hmm is it, 4.56 x 10^9, is that right onnie." said mikey then he looked to see donnie sulking in the corner mumbling as leo and raph try to cheer him up, "He's smarter than me, better in math than me."

Mikey smirks then walked back to his room to read.

 **"Another question mikey, how do you keep your hair beautiful."**

"Washing it two or three days and comb it."

 **"Who helps you braid your hair."**

"I braid but raph and donnie help me, but sometimes raph." said mikey as raph is concentrating braiding the back of mikey's hair. "Do you need help raph." Raph chuckled, "No no i got it little brother."

Mikey smiled that raph is a super softy to him.

 **"Hey raph and mikey, i dare you to smack leo."**

"Oh yeah." cheered raph

"Let's do this." happy mikey. Raph and mikey went to the couch to see leo is sleeping as mikey have flapjack mix and raph have water. Then mikey slapped leo with the flapjack mix waking leo in the process he was about to protest raph dump water on him.

"Hahaha hahaha." laughing raph and mikey high-five eachother

"Wha-why did you do that." said serious leo

"It was a dare bro we can't say no to that nardo." said raph then him and mikey smile then ran while laughing as leo went in his rage dragon chi mode and chase after them. "GET BACK HERE!"

"It was worth it."

 **"I dare april and donnie to kiss mikey."**

"Wha-" said blushing donnie

"Why."

 **"Do you want fire ants and itching powder."**

They shake there head no and went to the kitchen to see mikey back to them thinking. "What will i make for lunch."

"Mikey."

"Hmm." He turned around then blush madly when the two kissed him on the cheek and lips. "What was that for."

"It was a dare mikey."

"And wow your face is all red."


	5. Chapter 5

**Popcornwolf10**

 **Wolf flew into the lair on a hoverboard followed by Ellie and Pop.**

"Whoa." said everyone

"Awesome can we get one." said mikey

 **"Long time no see guys!" Wolf yelled waving. She now had her usual brown hair but it had orange tips, the scars from the side of her face were gone and she was wearing a blue hoodie.**

Mikey and Wolfe gasp! "What happened your face?"

 **"I finally stopped Pop from jumping through the ceiling!" Ellie cheered and landed next to Raph and Natasha.**

"That's why she has scars on her face" said natasha as raph smirks at ellie and said. "Good job." He was slapped by natasha as he cringe in pain. "That hurt"

 **"Yeah because you're a meanie!" Pop pouted, landing next to her sister.**

"Heh, i know right!" said natasha

 **"Seeing as its been so long here are hoverboards, cookies and popcorn for everyone!" Wolf grinned and threw everyone a hoverboard and secretly gave Wolfe and Mikey extra cookies and popcorn. "Don't tell anyone," She whispered.**

"Sweet thanks wolf!" said wolfe flew by mikey as she braided his hair quickly

"Whoa, thanks wolfe." said mikey as wolfe said, "Your welcome mikey."

"And we won't!" mikey said with a wink as he flew faster with wolfe on the hoverboard. "We are the hoverboards champions!"

"Hmm you think so." said splinter as there mouthdrop in awe when splinter flew by them upside down with his hands behind his back as they said "You got to teach us that sensei." splinter chuckled "I'll show you two one day."

"Wicked baby!" said casey as he flew into the wall and thumbs up, "I'm okay." April, Natasha, Sali, and Donnie started laughing at him as he hit the wall three times, the fourth time he fell off the board and got it right the fifth time.

"This is awesome." said raph and leo as they flew there hoverboards into a race and raph won "Yes i won!" said cheering raph as leo sulks "Best two out of three!" They did and raph won again as donnie face palmed while catching up to the two, "Leo just forget it, your not going to win against raph in hoverboard."

"Oh shut up donnie! This between me and raph." said leo

"Your going to lose again."

"Do you two really have to compete with eachother in everything." said wolfe

"Yes we do wolfe."

Donnie sighed! "Mikey stop them!" Mikey nod and stop in front of the two grab two from there mask as gave them a scary look as they got scared and mikey let them go and they went to there spirit chi and whimper.

"I didn't mean to scare them mikey."

"Sorry onnie."

 **"So whats been going on while we've been away?" Ellie asked.**

"Nothing Ms. Ellie just chilling that's what they said." said master splinter

"It is chilling, master splinter you got it right!" said mikey

"Okay thank you my son."

 **Wolf smiled at their answer. "I know we are all meant to be happy but I must ask you guys something... and when I say you guys I mean Wolfe, Natasha and Sali," Wolf took a deep breath. "Have you guys seen the season 4 finale? If so I have tissues," Hands out tissues.**

"Did master splinter died in it or the turtles became evil, please say he or they didn't, my sister wolfe had to work on Sunday." said sali then was slapped upside the head by natasha "Ow what was that for!"

"You got it mixed up sali!" Natasha said to him as he watched the episode again, "I watched it it was super sad, i started crying and hugged my splinter chibi!" said natasha "They finally defeated the shredder sweet, they look cute in black especially mikey and raph."

"That was awesome they killed the shredder! The feels man the feels." said sali as a tear fell from his face then natasha said, "I thought men don't cry." Then sali said "I wasn't crying, i got something in my eye."

 **"Sorry for calling you a girl Sali we did know you weren't a girl... please forgive us!" Pop begged.**

"Your forgiven pop, wolf and ellie." said sali

Natasha laugh. "It's still funny when they though you was girl hahahahahahaha!"

"Come on, natasha that wasn't funny!" said wolfe as natasha still laughing then sali got angry and said "It's not funny big head!" Then natasha stop laughing and got angry as well "Don't call me big head, nerd."

Then the two went to there spirit chi and start fighting as wolfe and mikey look at eachother then start eating the extra cookies and popcorn while watching the two fight then two hours later, they tired themselves out and went asleep by eachother then wolfe look at mikey and said "Hey mikey, wanna join them." Mikey nodded and said "Yes!" Then he went in his fox chi and wolfe went to her wolf chi and sleep by the tired siblings. Splinter smiled and took out an camera then took a picture of them before he went back to meditating. "I'll keep this picture in my room."

 **"Wait... what Ask the Turtle Mages was deleted?!" Wolf exclaimed in shock.**

"Yes it has been deleted." said sad wolfe then was cheered up by mikey and raph by ticking her "Hehehe stop...hahaha...stop hahahaha."

Raph and mikey said in usion. "Never wolfe!"

 **"Hey Raph wanna have a showdown?" Ellie asked, grinning like a mad man.**

"Heck yeah." said raph as he pounced on her as they have a showdown as mikey shaked his head annoyed.

 **"Oh no..." Wolf sighed, "While they're doing that I just want to say that remember when you said you got a drawing tablet for Christmas Wolfe? I got one for my birthday! They're dead awesome aren't they?"**

"Yeah it is awesome and i draw my brother like when he was 12 years old!" said wolfe

"I forgot you have a photographic memory like mikey does!" said sali then mikey came out of nowhere and said "Cool it's like having a twin sister!"

"Oh please not another mikey." said raph then he cowered in fear as mikey and wolfe gave him

"What's wrong with that raphie."

"N-nothing."

"Yeah i'm glad you didn't draw me!" said smiling natasha then see wolfe smirks at her, her smile drop from hundred to zero real quick when her baby sister said "I draw you when you was five and ten!"

Natasha sulks while wolfe trying to cheer her up as sali laughed "Hahahaha, payback natasha!"

 **Pop grabbed her hoverboard and flew into the ceiling... effectively crashing through it. Ellie growled and grabbed her hoverboard.**

All mouth dropped.

 **"POPPY RYANS!" She screamed and you could hear Pop faintly shout back.**

"Oooooh, your in trouble!" said teasing raph then was hit in the head by mikey and splinter "Your going to be in trouble in the minute raph!"

"No, don't!"

 **"Don't call me that it is Popcorn not Poppy!" Was the response.**

"Like from the movies trolls." said casey then was hit in the head by donnie

 **Wolf smiled sadly. "I guess I have to go," Then she disappeared.**

"Aww, bye guys! said wolfe and mikey as they still eating the rest of the cookies and popcorn.

 **P.S I saw your review on TMNT Q.A.D and I'm making a new version called TMNT Files. I'm going to transfer your questions there okay? I thought it would be mean if I didn't answer them!**

"That's cool, thanks." said natasha and sali

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"I have a question for donnie, why didn't you made an move on april yet."**

"Why because i'm nervous to ask her." said donnie as he adjust his glasses up

"Suck it up donnie and just ask her chicken." said mikey

"No i can't. I am chicken and i will when i have the courage to do so."

"Well that's your life." said mikey as he went to the kitchen then poked his head out, "What you want for lunch i'm making chicken ceaser salad or fired chicken."

"Chicken ceaser salad."

"Okay."

 **"How do you guys feel when you defeat the shredder."**

"Relieved and happy that my sons killed my rival and friend." said splinter

"We got payback for him trying to kill splinter a second time." said leo

"And we look good in black especially mikey." said raph

"No i do you guys are better in black better." said blushing mikey

"But you do baby bro your blushing." said smirking donnie as mikey yelled at him looking down, "Shut up." They laughed and hug mikey and then hug splinter again that he's back in their lives.

 **"Donnie and April y'all are a couple and i want the two of y'all to sing Hello, by Adela to mikey!" He said**

"What!" said donnie then he see april try to get mikey to stay but shook her arm off of him then walk away.

"What, mikey please wait." said april and donnie

"Hmph, oh yall to are a couple now!" Mikey starts walking away as they try to get to him and they sing

April start to sing with tears fall from her face

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

Donnie start to sing and tear fell from his face

Hello, can you hear me?

I'm in New York dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

An memory of when donnie and mikey were four and five years old, mikey was crying when he had scrape his knee while running and donnie put a bandaid on it stop mikey from crying and they hugged.

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

A memory of when april and mikey smiled at donnie when he had protected them from the kraang bots and hugged him making him blushed deeply and hug them back and twirl them around happily laughing.

April start to sing

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

A memory of donnie and mikey yelling at eachother as there older brothers look in shocked that there younger brother and baby brother are fighting for the first time and they try to stop it when they start pushing and shoving eachother.

Donnie start to sing sadly

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your hear

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Then mikey got out out raph's strong grip and slap donnie on the cheek shocking his brothers and sensei.

"I hate you i never want to see you." said mikey as they see a tear in mikey eyes as he ran out the lair as they recovered from shocked and run after him screaming his name to come back.

Hello, how are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where

nothing ever happened

They caught up with him to see him in his mage form surrounded by 70 kranng bots 30 are destroyed by mikey, his mage clothes ripped he has cut on his cheek, and they see him holding his side to see blood coming out then they charged at the bots for hurting mikey.

And it's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

Mikey smiled transform back to human then was about to fall when donnie caught him as he hissed in pain and smile at him, "Sorry donnie i slapped you and said i never i want to see you again." Then donnie smiled and said, "Your forgiven baby brother." Then told his sensei and brothers to hang on to him they did and disappeared then appeared in the lab to heal his wounds.

So hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you i'm sorry for everything that I've done

But you never seem to be home

April and donnie start to sing happily when mikey came back

Hello from the outside

At least i can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it doesn't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart

anymore

Mikey smiled then hug april and donnie who had tears in there eyes and sobbing that he came back to them.

 **"So beautiful." he said crying**

* * *

 **RickandRallo**

 **"I have a question for raph, if the shredder had control mikey instead of you, would you save mikey or let mikey destroy you and brothers and sensei."**

Raph went silent with that question then look at his brothers who's sleeping on the couch mikey in the middle, leo on the left, and donnie on the right with protective arms around him and said, "I would save mikey when he saved me from destroy him and my brothers when he was barley unconscious." Then he walked to the couch and kissed mikey head as he smiled in his sleep.

"I love my brothers i will protect them with my life."

 **"And another question for mikey, Do raph get overprotective of you."**

"After the wrath of tigerclaw and the slash incident he became overprotective of me." said mikey

"Whoa heads up mikey." said casey as he accidentally kicked the soccer ball to him almost close to his face when raph came out of nowhere and caught the ball with one hand as casey gulp.

"Are you okay mikey." said raph checking for injuries as mikey smiled and said, "I'm okay raph really i'm fine." raph smiled at him. "Good cause casey your dead you almost hit my baby brother." raph went in his mage form and chase after casey who dodge his fireballs as he scream, "I'm sorry sorry." raph yelled out, "Sorry not going to cut it get back here so i can roast you." "No don't."

Mikey laughed softly and said. "Even though i hate there over protectiveness over me, i still love them for it. I love my brothers for who they are." Then he heard a scream and a laugh to see casey stop, drop, and roll fire on his chest and butt making raph went back to human form and laugh out loud.

"What happened."

"Hahaha, i blasted him on the butt first when he fell." raph laugh leaning on mikey who's laughing as well

"It's not funny you did that on purpose."

"Y-you fell i had to shoot it at you hahaha."

 **"Hey wolfe can i have shape-shifting animal powers please."**

"Sure you can friend." said wolfe as she blow blue fire at him and gave shape shifting animal powers. "There you go your power has been granted."

 **Transform into toucan and then a cheetah then nuzzle wolfe. "Thank you thank you wolfe i love them already."**

Wolfe giggle and said. "Your welcome."

 **"Next question, who watched wrestlemania 33?"**

"We did!" said raph, casey, wolfe and mikey

"I didn't." said leo

 **"Who cried when the undertaker has retired, i did."**

Casey looked at raph, mikey and wolfe who are crying at the question and said. "They stared crying when he started to take his gloves off and raph and wolfe started to sob when he took his hat off."

"Shut up casey, roman reign should of lose and the streak should of been 24-1 not 23-2." said raph

"I'm just saying."

"He was bound to retire sooner or later, he's fifty-three years old." said sali

"Shut up, sali. He was the legend of wwe for twenty-five years." said mikey and wolfe

"Natasha was at the event there front row. Her tears fall from her face when he took off his wresting gear." said sali

"The reason why he's retiring because he going to have his hip surgery." said donnie

"I also cried again nearly went to power sickness when he kissed his wife." said mikey

"Actually you and wolfe did went to power sickness." said casey

"How come we don't remember that." said mikey

"We knocked you out with the spell." said raph and sali

 **"Hey splinter was mikey born with long hair."**

"Yes he was and he was quite than the rest he don't wan't his brothers to touch his hair unless it was me."

 **"What happened when they pulled on it."**

"He starts to cry and wanted me to comfort him and not them."

 **"Who was the first one to speak first and last."**

"Leonardo spoke his first word was sensei and michelangelo was the last one to speak his first word was dad.

 **"Hey donnie who gets sick the most."**

"Mikey gets sick the most when he was little."

 **"Hey raph why do you and leo fight a lot."**

"We have different chis i have fire he has water. And we fight because he's the leader and not me."

"And splinter choose me because i'm the oldest."

 **"Okay by guys." he transform into an eagle and flew away**

"Bye." said wolfe and mikey


	6. Chapter 6

**EmmsyLammington**

 **Emmsy enters the lair. She had elf ears. She has long curly, dirty purple hair, left side shaven. She has big, sky blue eyes with black rims around them. Underneath her left eye is a mole. She's wearing a lilac, strapless party dress with a big black bow at the front. On her neck is a black choker with a blood red rose. She's also wearing light purple ankle boots. "Hey guys! How are you all?" She asks smiling brightly.**

"I'm good, whatever." said raph

"Doing good and nice outfit." said natasha

"Good love your boots." said april

"Fine emmsy." said leo

"I am well Ms. Emmsy." said splinter

"Good actually." said donnie

"Good." said sali

"We are good thanks for asking, emmy." said wolfe and mikey

 **"Well, that's good. I want to know, if you can dance?" Emmsy smirked evilly. Then reached into her hair and pulled out a small boombox and pressed the play button. Music started blaring out.**

"Yeah me, sali and wolfe can dance." said mikey as he break dance as sali and wolfe dance in sync with him

"Okay." said leo as he and april did the tango with donnie and natasha

"I don't dance." said raph

"Me either." said casey

 **"I don't care if you can't dance, like me, you gotta! It's a dare!" Emmsy casts a spell to bound everyone to dancing until they physically dance themselves. She starts spinning around and does a few body rolls, then finishes it off with doing the splits and jumping up.**

"Whoa what the hell." said raph as he was hit in the head by donnie "Ow!"

"Language raph."

"This is awesome." said casey

"I though you said you don't dance jones." said splinter

"She cast a spell on us so we have to dance."

"Hey i can do a split." said mikey as he did an split with april and wolfe

"What mikey can do splits." said shocked raph

"Doesn't it hurt mikey." said leo and donnie cringed

"No, yall forgot i'm acrobatic as well. If you guys do it, it hurts like hell."

 **"You guys looked so weird... And I know I did!" She puts the boombox back into her hair and pulled out a list.**

"What do you have in your hair." said april

"It's like having everything in there." said donnie then turn to mikey and wolfe who took out drinks from there hair "What the."

The two look at donnie and said. "What."

"Nothing."

 **"Next is a question, turtles, if you could choose one person to travel the world with, not the cities but the wilderness, who would it be?" Emmsy asked peering closer at the turtles.**

"High Uintas Wilderness in Utah with wolfe because she fun to hang around with." said smiling mikey

"Great Bear Wilderness in Montana with april." said blushing donnie then mikey said, "But your to chicken out to do it." Donnie sighed sadly sulking in the corner as mikey try to cheer him up "Sorry onnie."

"Rocky Mountain National Park Wilderness with kairi." said leo then was hit in the head by his brothers, "Ow! What was that for."

"Your hitting on our own sister you idiot."

"Sangre de Cristo Wilderness in Colorado with mona lisa." said blushing madly raph as mikey teased him for it when they kissed in dimension x twice.

"Mona and raph kissing in the tree." said teasing mikey as donnie and leo join him, "K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love." Then they were yelled at raph to shut up as he chased them in his mage form.

 **"Well your answers are stupid, I would pick Bear Grylls! Next, is a really w** **eird question, your at a bake off, you have to bake a show-stopping ice-cream cake. What does your cake look like?" She licked her lips.**

"My cake will be perfect it's Oreo and Recces cake with vanilla ice cream." said mikey

"My cake will be handsome like me Red velvet cake with mint ice cream." said raph

"My cake will be good it's Chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream." said donnie

 **"Mmmm... I would eat those cakes! Well, except for Leo's. Man you'd burn the ice-cream!"**

Raph, donnie and mikey laughed. As leo sighed sadly, "It's true it was an ocean blue cake with serbert ice cream."

"We took cooking lessons from mikey and you still fail fearless." said raph

 **"Well, one last question. You guys sick of me? Or do you like having me around?" Emmsy made a door appear and her head was sticking out, waiting.**

"We like you having around us." said everyone except raph

"Raph." said mikey

"What i'm sick of her."

Mikey and wolfe gasp in shocked. "Take that back."

"Nope. I'm out of here." raph said as he walked outside the door and closed it as they are shocked.

 **"Well, I don't care what the answer was! I'm coming back!" She walked through the door and it disappeared.**

"Awww bye emmsy." said mikey as he put an drawing of her on the door before it disappeared. "I hope she likes it."

"Mikey, come on." said donnie as he was in his caster mage form

"Coming." he said as he ran when he went to his healer mage form and went outside for there mission to raph and casey help fighting the kranng bots.

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"I have a question for leo, why is it that every time you guys go on a patrol and fight, why do you always go after kairi and never help your brothers out."**

"To see if she is okay. And they are fine without me they are tough." said leo

Raph walked passed him and said. "We were weak with out you." Leo eyes widen then turned around to see he was gone then donnie float behind him and said, "Your the worst leader ever." Leo turned around again to see no one is there. "What the!"

 **"That's bull man, Mikey almost got killed because of you but he never want to tell you guys just splinter."**

Leo eyes widen in shocked. "W-What!" He look at mikey who is hugging splinter looking at him, "We wished that you wasn't our brother." Leo screams then wake up from his meditating, "Ugh sensei was right, Never sleep while meditating it gives you hell."

There was a knock on the door he opened it to see his three brothers at the door then hug him then let him go, "We heard you screaming is everything alright." said raph "We came as soon as we could." said donnie "Are you okay leo." said mikey as leo look at them then smiled then hug them back shocking them. "I'm fine guys everything fine. I got you guys."

Raph, donnie and mikey smiled then donnie said, "We were just heading to the dojo to train wanna join." Leo smiled then grab mikey hand and run. "I get mikey to train with me this time." Making mikey laugh softly. "It seems he going to win dudes."

"Hey get back here leo." said raph and donnie "Never."

Splinter smiled at his sons while drinking tea by the tree seeing leo and mikey are training each other as the other two sulks that leo had won.

"No fair."

"You have to be faster than that my sons to get michelangelo."

"Yes sensei."

 **"I dare raph to kiss mikey and donnie on the cheek."**

"WHAAAAAAT!" screamed blushing raph

"It's a dare raphael you gotta do it, kiss the younger brothers." said leo

Raph sighed then went to the living room to see donnie and mikey are sleeping on the couch then leaned over and kissed donnie and mikey on the cheek then speed walk back to leo before they wake up.

"So y-."

"Shut it leo."

Leo laughed at him for being embarrassed.

 **"I have a question for mikey, why don't you express your feelings to your brothers. They must know what they did to you."**

"If i did tell them they'll go overboard of babying me which i love and hate at the same time. They be super nice and do everything for me which surprise me. So if i did tell them they'll be heart broken at what they did." said mikey

* * *

 **Smokescreen-ninja**

 **For your Q and A**

 **Smoke enters the room.**

"What in the world. Mikey get behind me." said donnie as mikey got behind him and his brothers

 **Ninja said. "Hello Sydney!**

Mikey got from behind and stand with his brothers at the voice.

 **Once the smoke goes a girl in a black ninja put fit stands in front of them. She raise her eye brow at the sight of the turtles.** **"Let me guess, I'm in New York. Aren't I?" said ninja as they nodded then mikey smiled at her**

"Cool, are you like a ninja?" said mikey

 **Mikey looks at the the woman with amazement, she pulls out her phone and pushes Mikey away. He tears up as Donnie catches him from falling.**

"You made my baby brother cry." said angry donnie as he was about to go into his eagle spirit chi but was stop by mikey as he wipe his tears away and calm him down and said. "I'm okay donnie."

"You almost went to your power sickness."

"You got my book for it."

 **Ninja on phone and said. "Look I'm going to be late. I'm in New York, yes I know it was meant to be my shift. But I took the wrong set of stairs and now I'm in America."**

"What the shell is she on about?" asked raph

"I have no idea." said donnie

 **Ninja hangs up phone and places back into her belt and said, "O** **kay dares! Ready boys?" They back away from her with fear.**

"Oh no not the dares." said raph and leo

"Anything but that."

"I love dares but you scare me." said mikey

 **"First thing first. Dares, I dare Raph to wear a pink dress and watch Space Heroes with Leo full a day. Donnie you have to let Mikey do whatever he wants to your lab and not yell at him."**

"Hahaha you have to wear a dress." said laughing leo as donnie and mikey joined in

"Aw shell naw man, i have wear a pink dress and i have to watch that stupid space heroes with leo." said raph

"Hey space heroes is not stupid." said leo looking up from watching his favorite show

Raph put on the pink dress and watch space heroes with leo. "Is so."

"Is not."

Raph and leo glared at eachother as they watch space heroes.

Donnie gulped nervously as he watched mikey accidentally destroyed his working projects and messing up his papers he sulks sadly in the corner as mikey happily mess up the lab.

"Why, why! I want to die."

"Cheer up, donnie. You know you can clean my mess perfectly than me."

"But my life works ruined and i can't yell at you no fair." said sulking donnie

Mikey giggle and make more mess of the lab. "This is fun."

"But not for me."

"What about everyone else?" ask impatient leo

 **"I'm getting there." said ninja**

Mikey and raph hit leo in the head. "Ow, what was that for."

"Rushing her dumb ass." said raph

 **"Now for questions. If Mikey were to die from a sickness, how will you guys reacted to it."**

The brothers are shocked at the question then sadly looked at mikey who is brushing his hair on the couch looking at tv watching one piece laughing.

"We failed him as a big brother, makes me want to protect my two little brothers by training more." said leo wiping away tears a he said that

"We'll miss his bright smile, his laughing that makes us smile, his pranks keep us as a family. I go to topside to calm myself and stop thinking that i failed to protect my brother from the sickness." said raph a tear fell from his face then he wiped away quickly

"Be in my lab more and cry that i have failed my only baby brother." said donnie as tears fell from his face

 **"And Mikey if they didn't move on from your death and if you could would you come back as a ghost to help your family move on?"**

Mikey looked at the question as he stop brushing his hair and paused the Tv. "Yes i would come back as a ghost to bring them together as a family." said smiling mikey "I show up when there alone in there rooms, meditating, beating the dummy or in there lab or topside taking your anger out on the footninja."

Then he sensed crying he looked up to see his brothers crying making him smile and walked over to him, they see him in front of them with arms wide opened they pounced and hug him making him laugh. "Why are you crying dudes."

"We don't want you to die from sickness." said raph hugging mikey tighter not hurting mikey though

"It's okay, i'm here."

 **Ninja hug them all, before quickly dropping the smoke bomb back down. The group questions as I'm still around once the smoke had clear up - talking on my phone.**

"Hugs are the best for me." said mikey

"You always do." said leo

"What the, i thought you left." said donnie

"Nice one for tricking us to thinking that you left." said raph

 **Ninja on the phone said. "Look, I don't care if it's the wrong one. Order it anyway, it's better than nothing." She slowly walks away from the group. "Yes I know that." She puts phone down.**

 **"Where's the door?"**

"On your left."

 **Ninja walked away from the group and too the door. "Bye guys." Then she left.**

"Bye ninja." said the brothers

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Honestly I like this, your the only one who've written a TMNT Q and A that's not in script form and if it's not in script form then it aren't breaking the rules. And the person who's saying that is only an idiot, I mean rules. Some rules are meant to be broken and if it not doing any harm, then it shouldn't be bothered. Keep going, I'll support you.**

"Oh why thank you." said sali than call over his shoulder "Hey wolfe and natasha."

They peaked there head out from the kitchen eating pork jerky satisfied. "Yeah bro."

"Look at this, and is that my pork jerky."

They read it and smiled. "Sweet thanks and no is not."

"It has my name on it." sali said as wolfe and natasha look at eachother nodded then run away while eating the porky jerk shocking sali then shake his head then chase after them smiling. "Get back here with my pork jerky little sisters." The sisters giggled and said. "Never big brother."

"Get back here."


	7. Chapter 7

**PopcornWolf10**

 **Three people donning black cloaks enter the room. Their aura is dark, and everyone notices. The smallest one reveals a pale hand and removes their hood to reveal... Wolf?**

"What the. Your not wolf!" said wolfe and mikey

Sali and raph grab the two put them behind them as the others got in front of them looking serious.

 **'Wolf' cackles loudly and the other two cloaked beings let down their hoods to reveal Ellie and Pop. The strange thing was though, all three girls had white skin (which was normal for Wolf) red eyes and they had a fang tattoo marked on each of their arms.**

They gasp in shocked and horror at her appearance. "What!?"

 **"We have destroyed those petty humanomic wolves!" They yelled in unison and transformed into black shadows, which swept across the room and transported everyone to a dark cave where they could see the real Wolf, Ellie and Pop trapped in cages.**

"LET THEM GO NOW." said leo and donnie

"Guys." said wolfe and natasha

"What are you doing."

 **"LET US GO!" Ellie yelled, her eyes flashing with anger and she then noticed the others behind the shadows. Pop and Wolf did too.** **"LET THEM LEAVE! THEY DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Pop cried.**

"Wolfe! Natasha get wolfe out of here i want her to go home, i call you out when it's safe." said sali

"But big brother." said wolfe. "I want to join you guys."

"Now, i don't want you to get hurt." sali said worriedly as natasha grab wolfe hand she look at her then the boys and said. "Good luck." They disappeared when the shadows was about to get them making sali more angry at that.

Then the boys except mikey transformed into there mage form and screamed out. "LET THEM GO NOW."

 **After a few short seconds the strangest thing happened... Wolf started laughing. She laughed and laughed, her face turning red at the humor of it all. When she finally calmed down she looked up at the shadows, a red gleam in her blue eyes.**

"She's turning red like you raph when your angry and embarrassed." leo joked as his brothers, sali and natasha groan at that and face palm at the that.

"Really at the time at this fearless." said raph

"Sorry, sorry. I had to get it off my chest."

 **"You three have made the mistake of your lives kidnapping us." And when she noticed the shadows trying to grab Mikey from behind she just started laughing more. "Oh... now you're dead."**

"What."

 **The three yelled out. "MIKEY BEHIND YOU!"**

"Huh!" Then he turned around and Mikey fell down and try to back away from the shadows and scream. "NO GET AWAY, GET AWAY. NOT THE SHADOWS." The shadows grab mikey leg as he hissed in pain as he try to wriggled his leg out of the shadows as it puling him. "Help."

"Mikey." said sali

"MIKEY." screamed raph and donnie

"TRANSFORM NOW." yelled leo

 **(I'll let you write out the fight scene because you are alot better at writing overprotective brothers than I am.)**

The brothers are super angry there mage form had transform into there rage spirit chi and destroyed the shadows that was about to get mikey and free his leg as wolf eyes widen in shocked about there anger then shake her to got out of shock then smirks at them.

"Thanks dudes." said mikey as he went in his healer mage

 _"Your welcome bro._ " said his brothers in rage mode form then look at wolf angrily and serious.

 **"You bastards." she said as she summons more shadows to them but natasha appeared then disappeared with them as she trying to. "Grrr where did you go."**

"Plan A, into action." said leo as natasha nodded then went to the cage where pop, ellie and good wolf are at then as she try to open the cages wolf spotted her and grinning evil

 **"Your the first one to die, natasha."** **said wolf as her shadows was about to get her then natasha smirks and did a backflip away from her as she look confused then eyes widen when she said.**

"Ice Prison!" said natasha as wolf was in a ice cage then wolf eyes widen in shocked and horror "Now boys." she laughed as sali, mikey and the very angry brothers appeared in front of her, their body glowing and smile menacingly. **"NOO!"**

"Poison spear." yelled mikey

"Callon poiszon ball." yelled sali

 _"Fire breath!" yelled raph blowing fire_

 _"Ice spears! yelled leo_

 _"Amaterasu." yelled donnie_

 **A gruesome fight scene filled with a lot of shouting and some swearing from Raph, Ellie and Natasha (tut, tut you three!) later... they let them free from the cages.**

 **"Sorry about all that," Wolf apologized sheepishly.**

"Your good i think raph and mikey used to much of there powers." said sali "And you can come back wolfe." They heard giggling as smiled to see wolfe appeared beside smiling and hugging them.

Raph and mikey panting hardly then fell to there knees. "We're not using that much power ever again." said raph

"I agree with you one that one." said mikey then he asked wolfe "Hey wolfe did you make that tea you made for us, please."

Wolfe smiled. "Yes I did." she walked over the two with energy tea and gave it to them as they drank slowly because it's hot then finished with it and had restore there energy back.

"Need it that, thanks wolfe." said mikey

"Yeah wolfe thanks." smirk raph

"No problem."

 **"Maybe we should dance!" Pop suggested, trying to ease the tension.**

"Definatley." said mikey

 **"That can be a dare! Okay we dare you guys to dance to multiple songs, chosen by us three, Mikey and Wolfe. Oh and Ellie, Pop and I will join in." Wolf told them.**

"Sweet." said wolfe

"Let's choose How Far I'll Go by moana."

"Sweet so your going to be maui this time."

"Yeah." said mikey as he took his shirt off and put on fake tattoos on himself and a hook. "It's maui time."

Wolfe giggle and dress as moana and fix her hair. "You will restore the heart."

 **"Wait we will?" Ellie questioned but Wolf ignored her.**

"Yes you will ellie." said mikey

 **"Okay lets pick songs! I'll pick... Hall of Fame by the Script!" Wolf said.**

Sali suddenly popped in. "I love that song."

Wolfe pushed him out. "Out brother."

"Okay okay but first." said sali as he kissed wolfe on the cheek making her embarrassed then throwed an fireball at him. "E-eh sali."

 **"I'll pick the Steven Universe Theme Tune because its such a light-hearted song!" Pop picked and beamed at them.**

"I love that song."

 **"I'll do Fight Song by Rachel Plattern," Ellie said.**

"Okay." said wolfe

 **Once Mikey and Wolfe picked their songs they all got ready to dance... but then a fire alarm rang.**

"Aww come on." said mikey

"I hate fire alarms but this is catchy." said wolfe as she dance to the rhythm of it

 **"AHHHHHH! ITS LIKE LONDON ALL OVER AGAIN!" Wolf shrieked, earning weird looks given to her by everyone else. "WE GOTTA GO, WE'LL DO THE DANCING NEXT CHAPTER!"**

"Even though i love london so bad there now." said mikey

"And we told you it's a bad idea to go over there now." said donnie

"There was another terrorist attack there again." said sali

 **The three disappeared and a note was left where they were standing.**

Wolfe picked it up as they look over her shoulder at the note. "What does it say."

 **'Turns out Wolf will be having a lot of tests and won't have much time for anything else so she told us to leave this note to let you know that she hasn't just stopped reviewing and leaving questions/dares.'** **~Ellie and Pop**

"Aww no more dare." said mikey

"Booo, test are boring." said casey and raph

"Not for me, it's easy." said april

"See you when you get back." said leo

"Okay." said donnie and wolfe

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"Hey wolfe, how you doing."**

"Very good actually just passed my college reading class."

 **"That's awesome; oh and can you bring luffy and zoro out here, please."**

"I think they are busy." said wolfe then she snap her fingers as the portal came then zoro and luffy walked out smiling at her.

"Hey wolfe." said zoro hug her

"How you doing." said luffy hug her as well

"Good i got you hear today because he wanted you, answer away.

 **"Okay, zoro do you luffy."**

"Yes i love him for being the captain."

 **"I meant love him love him."**

Zoro blushed then luffy smiled as he intertwined hands and said nervously. "Yes."

Wolfe squeal at them. "So cute."

 **"Hey luffy are you going to tell shanks."**

Luffy smiled. "Later, and i need to tell usopp that his father and shanks are dating."

Zoro smirk.

 **"They are what, how!"**

"When he got news of his wife died of illness and he had bet that his wife will be alive when he still at sea and lost the bet. Even though shanks and mihawk are married!

 **"Okay next question, luffy when is the time that you got sick."**

"When i was five or six years old." said luffy

 **"Tell usopp i said hey and give him this." He give luffy an sniper weapon that has usopp name on it. "I made guns and swords."**

"I will give him this thanks." said luffy

Zoro eye widen in glee and excitement. "Can you make me one. Ow." luffy nudge his ribs and look into his eyes.

"Sorry."

 **"It's okay i already made you one." he gave zoro an sword that has his and luffy's name on it.**

"Sweet."

Franky poke his head out of the portal. "We have an island in our sights captain-bro. Hey wolfe-sis."

"Hey franky."

"Okay, bye wolfe and luffylover34." said zoro and luffy

 **"Bye."**

They went through the portal and usopp head poke out and said. "Thanks for the sniper weapon."

 **"Your welcome usopp."**

"Hmm who should i test it on, oh sanji." said usopp soon as the portal closes you could hear an scream and a shot and said, "You bastard."

Wolfe laughed at them. "They are so funny."

 **"They are funny and i have a question for mikey and you wolfe, between you two youngest. Who in your family is the leader of the family."**

"Leonardo, he is the fearless leader he thinks he's unstoppable and less overprotective of us by going to kairi first."

"Sali, is the exact opposite of leo, sometimes be a bit bossy, he stop to help us and a bit overprotective of us."

 **"Hey wolfe and mikey i dare you to kiss each other."**

Mikey and wolfe blushed then look into each other eyes and kissed passionately as april smiles and took a picture of the two. "Aww you two are beautiful together so beauty couple."

"OMG." said blushing mikey as he chased after april to get that picture from her as wolfe giggle and sit down petting her pet fox carolina.

*yip yip* carolina happily said

"You are such a good girl."

 **"Whoa okay." he chuckled "I dare leo to make mikey and wolfe super mad."**

"Gezz why do i have to make him mad his is worst but wolfe i don't know about her anger." said leo

"Heh trust me, your in for a treat." said sali

Leo went to the couch to see mikey and wolfe are watching one piece together then grab an fruit punch bowl and poured it all over the two they stand up and gasp in shocked then look over to leo who smiled sheepliy at them.

"Heh." leo chuckled nervously then gulped as the two gave a very scary angry look

" **Leo!~"** said a very pissed wolfe singing voice.

" **You made an big mistake of your life.** " said pissed mikey

"Wait i can explain." said leo

" **LEO!?** " screamed the two as they both transform into a spirit chi but there chi is different it was not a wolf and a fox it was a cheetah and a leopard growling at leo then he is scared for his life then run away as they were going to pounce on him then the two chased after him in full speed after leo. Meanwhile in the dojo room in there was splinter, raph, natasha, and donnie are meditating then they heard an manly scream as they smirks.

"Leonardo made michelangleo and wolfe mad at him children." said splinter not opening his eyes

"Hmm, what do you think this time." said natasha

Then they gasp in shocked to see leo came running and panting they see his shirt was torn away his pants are messed up pant leg was shred, one of his shoes have gone missing, scars on his body some are bleeding, he have a busted lip, three gashes claw marks on his left side of his cheek, his shoulder has four gashes claw marks, and his hair looks like it's been hit with lightning bolt.

"Leonardo, what happened."

"What the hell happened to you." said raph and donnie

"Language my sons."

"Sorry sensei, what happened bro."

"M..Mikey and...wolfe...they ar..are so..v..ver..ry..ang..ry...wi..ith me." said terrified leo as he sensed the two coming from the kitchen and hide behind natasha. "Hi..de me plea..se they a..ar..rare com..ing." They look and eyes widen in horror to see cheetah wolfe and leopard mikey growling at leo from behind natasha as they were about to pounced her to get to leo they was tackled by splinter as they yelp in shocked.

"Calm down my son and child. That's enough hatred for one day." said calm and stern splinter then the cheetah wolfe and leopard mikey calmed down and transform back to human then they passed out but was caught by raph and him.

"What was that." said donnie

"Are they okay, i never seen they go mega rage like that not even my baby sister." asked worried natasha

"Yes they just passed out for using all of there powers on there rage form." replied splinter

"Oh thank goodness." relieved donnie and natasha

"Leonardo what did you do to make them go in the mega rage form." splinter said

"I...i..D..dump..fr..uit..pu..nch...bow..wl at...th..em..as..th..ey...were...watch..ing..tv."

Donnie and natasha yelled at him. "YOU DID WHAT."

"You bastard, you know they hate that." said raph

"I didn't know that." said leo

"Your punishment is no space heroes for a two months and more katas training in eight months when your wounds have healed." order splinter as he carry mikey bridal style so did raph with wolfe. "Do you understand."

"But sensei." leo protested then shrunk in fear as splinter gave him the glare then nodded and said. "Yes i understand, sensei."

"Good." splinter said as he and raph went upstairs followed by natasha to put mikey and wolfe in splinters' room.

Leo looked sad then donnie put his hand on leo good shoulder. "Come on let's heal your wounds." Leo only just sadly nodded and walk to his lab.

* * *

 **EmmsyLammington**

 **Emmsy appears in lair. "Heyo! How we all doing?" She swings around in mid-air.**

"Wonderful." said wolfe and mikey

"Doing great." said splinter

"Wonderful." said leo

"Fantastic." said donnie

"Oh great she's back." said sarcastic raph

 **"Oh Raphie, I know you like having me around!" She hugs him. "Don't fight the feeeeeeling!"**

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." said embarrassed raph

Mikey teased him. "Oooh your embarrassed raphie."

"What no i'm not." said raph

"Sure you are."

 **"Donnie, my hair is so thick, it's infinite! I get it from my mum, and it isn't scientifically possible, it's... Magic!"**

"Interesting." said donnie

 **Emmsy flings a mixtape into the air and fumbles after it. "Heh, you guys still have any mixtapes? I know I still do. Nothing like vintage right?"**

"Donnie and leo still do." said mikey

"They destroyed mine and mikey's mixtape when they were arguing with eachother." said raph

"You two were so pissed." said donnie

"BECAUSE THAT WAS OUR FAVORITE MIXTAPE THAT WE MADE TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD." yelled raph fire surrounding him by anger scaring leo and donnie then he calmed a bit. "That's why we were so pissed about it."

"THE TWO OF YOU WERE PUNISHED BY SENSEI." yelled angry mikey then calm down when raph gave him a cookies and cream ice cream. "Yay my favorite vanilla ice-cream and chocolate chip cookies."

 **"Heh, well, I AM a hipster. Oh and Mikey, I just kinda guessed from your personality and all, but, have you ever just found yourself in a secluded forest that looks like an overgrown paradise and just spent hours there, wishing you didn't have leave?"**

"Yeah it's so peaceful don't have to worry about my brothers and have to deal with there stupid arguing over stupid simple small things and i can spend time with wolfe. And i never ever want to leave there. Just animals and wolfe to keep me company in a secluded forest peace and quiet."

 **Emmsy takes out a clock. "Hmm, time for my dare."**

"Oh God! No more dares, i'm out." said raph as he was about to leave when mikey grab him from the ruff of his shirt.

"Your not going anywhere." said mikey as his hair stand up like medusa as raph turn back around

"No fun."

 **Emmsy puts the clock back into her hair. "I dare everyone to do the chair flipping challenge." Emmsy grabs a bunch of plastic chairs, and waits.**

Raphael see mikey sitting on the plastic chairs reading a book then he flipped mikey with it and it land it. "Yes." said raph then mikey looked up from his book confused at him.

Natasha smirks then grab the chair and flipped and landed it. "Yes." she said as she dab

"Okay, go." said mikey as he and raph ran then did a backfliped and flipped the chair as it landed right as they dab happily.

Donnie walked with the chair then flipped it and he made it as he twirled around then dab.

"Go sis." said natasha as wolfe run and did a back flip as she flipped the chair as it landed. "Yeah."

"Go lh and slash." said mikey as lh walked by and flipped the chair and land it as slash flipped his on top of lh chair and land it then he dab.

"That was fun." said lh hugging mikey and wolfe. "My friends i haven't seen you since forever." "It's been three weeks lh." said mikey making wolfe giggle at lh confused funny face. "Oh, my bad!"

"I'll say." said slash

Leo and sali have a plastic chair and flipped it and failed as the groan annoying. "Damn it."

"How."

"Shut up raphael."

"Shut up raph."

"Okay."

Casey have a plastic chair and flipped it and failed as well. "Oh hockey sticks."

April have a plastic chair and flipped it and land it. "Yeah!"

"Let me see if i can do it." said splinter as he have three plastic chairs then flipped one up and landed, flipped the second chair and landed on the first one and he flipped the third chair as it land it on the second chair surprising everyone. "Master at everything, children and friends." he said with a dab as they went wild as sensei did the dab for the first time.

 **"At least you tried. Got to go, Bai!" She disappears into thin potatoes.**

"Let's see if she still in there." said raph as he went into mage mode and summon a fire ball in his hand then leo hit raph with ice to stop him. "Jezz, that hurt leo."

"Don't you dare do that to her." said leo then see raph bleeding on his hand. "Mikey!'

Mikey yawn from the couch then walk over to the older brother. "Yes L-." He see raph bleeding then went to his aid. "What happened."

"He was about to use his fire on her."

"I was just playing." said raph as mikey grab his hand as he winced in pain "Ow." "Sorry raph." Then mikey hands glowed blue then the wound on his hand disappears and raph chase after leo playful.

Mikey think. 'Never see them play like this when were tots.' Then he lost his train of though when the the siren went off and see his two older brothers running following by donnie in their mage form.

"What's going on." serious mikey said

"Hey mikey come on tigerclaw and rahazr robbing the crystal factory and leatherhead informed us." said donnie

"You forgot about casey was in there with him right."

"I don't care."

Mikey summon his staff as he transform into his mage form. "Yeah."

"Be safe my sons."

"We will!" said leo


	8. Chapter 8

**Luffylover34**

 **"Hey raph and mikey. I dare you two to play five nights of freddy's."**

"Mikey and raph are playing Five Nights of Freddy's but it's a prank for mikey." said wolfe

"Oooh a prank this we gotta see." said sali

"I regret everything, Ok ummm.." said mikey

"I think their getting you back for not..." said raph as he was interrupted when he and mikey see foxy and mikey screams girly then fall out the chair super scared holding his chest.

"AAGGHHHGHGGHHH!" scared mikey in a dying voice

"Haha haa!" inhale "Haa! Haa!" inhale "Haa! Haa! Haa!" inhale "Haa! Haa!" laughing hard raph holding his stomach "Oh that hurts can't stop laughing. Your expression made my day."

"I'M?! Who does that?! I'm not playing." scared mikey

"AAGGHHH!" inhale inhale "Haa! Ha!"

"I told you the music stress me out! Who does that?!"

"I'm sorry mikey hahaha hahaha."

"Forget you."

"Aww come on don't be like that."

"Hmph."

 **"I love you mikey and april."**

"We love you too."

 **"Hey wolfe."**

"Yo what's."

 **"First of all how you and your older siblings doing."**

"I'm doing good, there fighting again as usual. It's deja vu all over again."

"Take that back sali." said natasha

"Never nerd." said sali then they went to there spirit wolf chis and pounce and attack each other as she face palmed and went to her room.

 **"Who pray before they eat."**

"I do." said mikey

"We do." synced sali and wolfe

"I do in lunch and dinner." said natasha

 **"Hey raph are you overprotective of mikey."**

"Yes i am very." said raph as he see mikey playing with his cat klunk making him smile.

 **"Can i have super powers please."**

"Sure you can." she said as she blow dark blue fire at him giving levitation and fire powers."

 **"Yahoo thanks wolfe and." He blow an fire flower in his hand then it turn into a rose. "For you wolfe."**

"Aw thank you." she smelled the flower and exhaled fire breath "Awesome."

 **"Hey mikey, in the future you had one arm and you died protecting your family and friends."**

"Sweet." said mikey

"That wasn't sweet." said donnie making mikey confused. "Why it isn't that sweet donnie."

"When we got separated, my future was ruined. I watched you and the others die infront of me."

"We didn't get separated you ran away."

Donnie eyes widen in shocked. "W-what."

"I know everything even my future self know everything."

 **"Okay i have three question for everyone including april, casey and leatherhead."**

"Lay it on us." said raph

"Yay, lh your back." mikey pounced him as he laughed.

"Hello friend michelangelo and wolfe, it's good to see you."

"You too."

 **"First question, what's your favorite season."**

"Winter." wolfe said

"Winter." mikey said

"Winter." lh said

"Winter squad." said wolfe as she and mikey was on lh shoulders smiling as he said, "Our favorite season."

"Hmm, i choose fall." said donnie

"Summer." said raph

"Spring." said leo

"Fall." said natasha

"All seasons." said splinter

"Fall." said april

"Summer." said casey

 **"Second question, what video games do you play."**

"God of War 1-3, grand theft audio v, watchdogs, assassin creed, dragon age, kingdom hearts, one piece pirate warriors, quantum break, bleach, naruto 4, naruto shippūden ultimate ninja 4, skylanders, mortal kombat, star wars battlefront, etc..." said wolfe

"Mario kart, azure dreams, bioshock, watchdogs, kirby, lode runner, skylanders, world of warcraft, overwatch and call of duty." said donnie

'Nerd.' said casey and raph

"Epic mickey, god of war 1 and 3, injustice, and killzone." said casey

"God of War 1-3, watchdogs, grand theft audio v, assassin creed, call of duty, dragon age, kingdom hearts, one burning blood 3, bleach, all naruto new games, Madden NFL, overwatch and World of Warcraft." said mikey

"All fighting, shooting and killing games, call of duty, watchdogs, bioshock, grand theft auto v, outlast, outrun, silent hill and gears of war 4." said raph

"Spy fox, spy hunter, all space games, sly cooper, and ninja games." said leo

"Madden NFL, mortal kombat, destiny, and dead space." said lh

"Grand theft auto v and watchdogs." said sali

"The witch hunter 3, dead rising, dark souls, naruto storm 4, and quantum break." said natasha

"Candy crush, destiny and watchdogs." splinter said

 **"And last question, What are your favorite songs."**

"All Japanese songs." said splinter

"All metal and punk music." said raph

"T-shirt by migos, three days grace, seven years by lucas graham, and all gospel and church music." said lh

"All church gospel songs, panda by designer, kirk franklin and migos." said mikey

"All Kirk Franklin, tamela mann, donnie mcclurkin, and etc.." said wolfe

"Techno music and anime music." said donnie

"Anime music, lucas graham and kirk franklin." said april

"Punk and three days grace." said casey

"Don't have a song." said leo

"Gospel songs, hip-hop songs and three days grace." said natasha

"Gospel songs." said sali

 **"All right and leatherhead."**

"Yes."

 **"Who will you protect wolfe and mikey or donnie and april; and why."**

"Friend wolfe and michelangelo, because they are always be there with me and i'll be there with them." said lh as he sitting on the couch with sleeping mikey on his right shoulder and sleeping wolfe on his left. "If they weren't for them two i would of been killed by the shredder henchmen."

"Aww that so sweet leatherhead." said natasha making lh blush

"You heard that huh."

"Yep it's okay though donnie and april didn't do anything for them or you."

"They don't care about there feelings."

 **"Hey raph and mikey i dare you to kiss wolfe."**

Raph and mikey high-five each other then went to look for her then spotted her organize her drawings and other stuff. They came up behind her, raph tap her right shoulder but she look to her left she was kiss on the left side of her cheek by mikey then was kissed on her right side by raph.

Wolfe giggle and questioned them. "Boys what are you doing?"

"It was a dare wolfe we had to do it." raph answered.

"And do you need help organizing stuff wolfe." said mikey

"Yes i do need help. Thank you."

"Eyyy can i keep this picture of the three of us running home smiling." said raph

"Yes you can." she said

 **"Okay casey and leatherhead i dare you to play xena."**

Casey is playing. "Oooook, we going to float, it's like the titanic. But it's not? I'll never let you go ja.." Then he see an zombie came out of nowhere in the blood waters as he got scared and throwed the controller but lh is not fazed by it.

"JESUS CHRIST!" screamed casey making leatherhead smirks at him

"You okay friend casey."

"Fuck you man!" Leatherhead chuckled at him as casey playful hit his shoulder.

 **"Hey casey what will you do if donnie and april were together."**

"Hang out with raph and mikey. Especially mikey he's the best to hang out with."

"You know it." said raph

"Hey raph and casey, i made us jackets. So do you love it."

"Awesome the rebel mages. We love them." said casey as he and raph noggie mikey messing up his hair but mikey didn't care.

 **"Okay one more question. Master splinter why don't you spend time with mikey."**

Splinter went quite for a second then he answered. "He has his brothers with him and i make sure they play with him if they don't i punished them."

 **"That wasn't the right answer i was looking for but okay.**

"What." said shocked splinter

 **"Well bye mages and lh i have to go now."**

"BYE!" said everyone

* * *

 **RickandRallo**

 **"I dare leo to play five nights of freddy's."**

"He said never scared wait till he plays this game." wolfe

"He will be scared." said raph

Twenty minutes later into playing the game. "God no. Oh God! That's not, shit! Freaking carnival music! Why is it carnival music!? I'm at four o' clock please give me five please no. Ooooohhhh it's the happiest music in the worst of times that scares the sh-" He hears an evil laugh and turn to his right to see the bear scares him he jumped on the couch screaming his head off and broke the controller.

"Aaaggghhhh! Shit! Fuck! Mmmmmm!" scared leo then splinter came out of nowhere and said, "Language leonardo."

"Sorry sensei dang it."

Raph, mikey and wolfe laughed at him. "That's not funny guys." They continue to laughed and said. "Yes it is funny."

"Oh lord...when you jumped from the floor to the couch priceless."

"I hate this freaking game already i'm going to meditate."

Wolfe winked and nod at the two brothers as they smirks.

"Hey leo wait before you go upstairs turn to your left." said mikey

Leo felt for it as he turn left to see wolfe dressed as freddy and he screamed and ran to his room quickly. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME FREDDY." They hear his door closed and they laughed then fell to the floor and laughed more.

 **"Raph when did you have fear of roaches."**

"When i was five when it was about to crawl on me when i was sleeping with mikey."

"And you screamed my name and climbed to my bed and sleep there with me." said smirking mikey

"Oh shut it you." blushing raph as mikey giggle and hug him. "It's okay."

 **"Hey lh i dare you to grab donnie by his face."**

"Okay." said leatherhead as he went to the living room to see donnie and mikey reading and taking notes about science and healing then mikey sensed him.

"Hey lh, what do you need." said mikey as donnie look up.

"Nothing just this." lh said as he grab donnie by the face with one hand as donnie starting to protest. "Not my face why do you always grab my face. Mikey help me get his hand off of my face please and stop laughing it's not funny."

Mikey had stop laughing then asked lh to let him go. "Please lh let go of his face."

"Why certainly friend michelangelo." He said as he let go of donnie making him run behind mikey.

"I hate it when he touch my face."

"It was a dare donatello, i had to do it."

 **"What will happened if someone said kranng."**

"Oh." said splinter

"Oh no." said mikey and wolfe as they hear an enrage scream followed by a terrible scream to see leo and donnie are running for there lives in the spirit chi followed by leatherhead in his alligator chi snarling and snapping at them in full speed.

"Help mikey and wolfe, please."

"Ready wolfe." said mikey

"Ready mikey." said wolfe as she and mikey hold hands then jump up and spin around and sing highly. "Calm down lh. Your alright and happy with us. No one is going to take you away. No one is going to hurt you."

Leatherhead finally calm down transform back to human and sleep on the couch with wolfe and mikey who landed beside him. As the two finally calm down from running they were sleeping as well by the couch.

"And that's the reason why you never mention the k-word around lh." said mikey

"He goes ballistic then attack the brothers but not us." said wolfe. "But in out of the open at night he steals cars, burn houses, or drive by shootings. In the day he run around the world nonstop, steal police cars while they aren't looking or hunting deer without his licence. He never get caught while doing these things."

"Awesome!" said casey and raph

 **"Everyone say something."**

"Something." said wolfe and raph

"Something." said lh and mikey

"Up to something." said casey

 **"Who speak any languages other than spanish and japanese."**

"Well me and wolfe but me mostly." said mikey

"He speak any language you request."

 **"Say hello how are you in Indonesian."**

"Halo bagaimana kabarmu pak." said happy mikey making donnie so confused.

"What did he say."

"He said, Hello how are you sir. You supposed to be the smart one of the group donnie." said wolfe

"I haven't learned it yet."

 **"Goodbye everyone."**

"Bye." everyone said waving


	9. Chapter 9

Okay it was wolfe birthday on June 19 sorry i had to do this late i was so busy with school and work. And my mind is not working right after this so i hope you enjoy this and hope you like it. Peace baby!

* * *

"Hey guys it's wolfe's birthday today." said natasha

"What it is." said the brothers

"Yes she's turning 18 years old." said sali

"She's a gemini." said donnie

"What's that mean." confused raph, leo and mikey

"It's a zodiac sign on what month you are born in." said donnie

"Okay okay smart ass." said raph then was hit in the head by donnie staff. "Ow."

"Don't call me that hothead."

"What was that." said raph then they both frozed when they see mikey give them the death glare stare and his hair went up like medusa they hide behind sali and natasha who look at the two annoyed.

"I don't get why you two scared of mikey anger." said sali

"He's super scary when we fight eachother."

"Then don't fight then." said leo

"Okay. And we need your help decorating before she gets done with her shopping." said natasha

"Can i be assist."

"Sure master splinter."

"Me too." said leatherhead

"Yay lh."

"But first shadow." said mikey as they hear pattering of feet they see a wolf coming to him and sat down in front of him. "Okay today is wolfe birthday and i want you to howl when she get here."

"Wait how did the wolf get in there michelangelo." splinter said

"Have you seen his room." said donnie

"Nope."

"You never been in his room."

"No not at all."

"It's like an forest and a zoo in there."

"But mainly forest animals."

"I can't help it that i'm an animal lover."

"And a healer."

Shadow wag his tail then went to the door as they start decorating in about two hours they was finished and admired of there work

"Alright we are finished."

"Awesome it looks beautiful." happy mikey and natasha

"Indeed friends." said lh then mikey see raph and leo try to sneak a chip and slap there hand and said. "Not yet till she get's here."

"Ow that hurt."

"Well done." said splinter

"That's a nice touch you did there raph." said leo

"Thank you."

Then they hear shadow howl they smiled then got to there positions as they hear wolfe voice on the other side.

"Hey shadow hehe." she giggled as she was licked happily by shadow. "Have you see everyone they weren't at th.." she opened the door they jumped out and yelled out. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFE."

"Aww thanks guys."

"I love your hair." said awing mikey making wolfe laugh softly. "Why thank you mikey."

They partied then it hit 9:30 they all were sleep except master splinter making him smile as he see lh at the bottom as his sons, wolfe, natasha and sali are sleeping with overprotective arms around mikey and wolfe.

"Goodnight everyone." he said as he put an cover over them as he went to his room to meditate and finally went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doglover34**

 **"I have a question for donnie and april." she questioned the two**

"Yes." said april

"What is your question dog lover." asked donnie

 **"If the two of you got married, who will be your wedding planner!"**

"Eh..what." said casey

They both blushed. "Mikey."

 **"Why!"**

"He can do birthday bashes and baby shower."

"Don't forget party planer, graphic designer and a comic book designer." april mentioned to donnie as he nodded. "Forgot about those."

"You don't be watching him."

"No."

 **"I need him for my brother's wife. She's having twins and she want a baby shower by him."**

"And if we did, mikey will be happy."

"I'll ask him." said casey as he poke his head in kitchen. Hey mikey!"

"Hmm.. yes casey."

"Doglover wanted you to do a baby shower for his brother's wife."

"Sure."

 **"Yes!"**

"Your welcome."

 **"I have a question for mikey and wolfe."**

The two stop in the middle of eating chocolate and cookies n' cream pockey and reading their healing books then look up and smiled.

"What's our question."

 **"Why are you two so cute."**

"We are made that way." said mikey

"That's why we are cute." wolfe giggled

"And should stay that way too. Your to innocent and pure to be gone." said splinter

"Thank you sensei." said wolfe

 **"Who watches hentai!"**

Casey, raph, mikey and wolfe smirks. "We do."

"Yall are weird." said leo

"Says who wannabe leader."

"That watches a lame show."

"Hey it's not lame."

"Yes it is." says everyone including splinter

"What sensei.

"They are indeed boring my son."

 **"Hey mikey, have you ever seen your emotion."**

"I only see them when i meditate and or sleep." asked mikey

 **"Who's the favorites one of your emotions."**

"Wise mikey and real mikey. Oh and don't tell my bros that i have a girl version of me."

 **"W-What! You have a girl version of yourself!"**

Mikey giggle. "Yes i do."

 **"What does she do."**

"Help april with girl things like; dress, makeup and etc.. now that i think about it i need to give her that stuff she needs."

 **"Awesome."**

 **"Why do you have a chubby version of you eating pizza."**

"Uh, i didn't know that he was going to be affected and obsessed by pizza. I made him eat more healthy."

 **"You can do that."**

"Yeah, don't tell my brothers that i mediate. They will never leave me alone."

 **"I won't!"**

"Thank you."

 **"Sali and natasha why do you guys fight so much."**

"We fight cause he's a nerd and the leader in the pain of my ass."

 **"No cussing!"**

"Language natasha! Stop cussing."

"Whatever you say bonehead."

"What! Don't you dare call me that whiny baby."

"Grr that's it."

Natasha transformed into her wolf chi and pounce on sali as he was about to transform into his wolf chi to stop her then start attacking eachother then wolfe came in to see what was the commotion was about, then she slap her forehead cause they are fighting.

"Not again!" she sighed

 **"I'm sorry. I had to asked why are they always fighting eachother."**

"They are Aries and Virgo they fight constantly and i have to stop them."

 **"Oh god!"**

"I know right." she said as she walked over to the two fighting siblings they stop fighting when they sensed their baby sister coming they look up and started running away from her when she is angry.

"Come back her." wolfe said as she have wip in her hand then swing it around the caught the two.

"Wait please sister don't!" they pleading then they scream in pain when she had tortured them big time then about two to three hours they whimpering in pain as wolfe crossed her arms in anger.

"Now what do you say to eachother."

"I'm sorry natasha."

"I'm sorry sali."

"Okay bye!" she said happily then throwed the smoke bomb and disappeared

 **"And that's why your sister hates you two for fighting eachother."**

"Yes."

"I can't move my legs."

* * *

 **Fluffyismelove**

 **She had enter the room with three dogs**

"Doggies!" yelled out wolfe and mikey whom belly rub the dogs that wag there tails happily

 **She smiled sweetly at them. "Wanna know there names."**

"Yes."

 **"The white one is Winter, the brown and white is snowball, and the brown one is bromine."**

"SO CUTE!" they shriek in happiness making the dogs howl

"What the shell." said raph coming in. "What's with the screaming."

"She just brought in three dogs in." said wolfe

"Please have you met my dog." said raph

 **"No, but i would like to meet him/her!"**

"Spot! Come here boy." raph yelled out

Spot a little German Shepherd came on his command and sat beside him looking up happily with his tongue out.

 **"You have a German shepherd puppy."**

"That's right."

 **"Can he do this. Winter! Snowball! Bromine!"**

 **The three dogs came at her command two at her side and one in front of her shocking raph as she said in dutch. "Genees sneeuwbal, spring broom en backflip winter om een piramide te maken."**

Raph and spot mouth-drop as the dogs made a pyramid with her on her back.

"Sh-Show off." said raph

'No fair i want my master to teach me that.' spot said whining

"Awesome." said mikey "I wonder if i can teach my cat klunk."

'I hate that cat of his he hates he for no reason at all when i get close to my master's baby brother.'

"Aww, spot don't be sad." said mikey as he scratch his weak spot.

'Oh right there that's so good.'

"I'm going to learn that soon or later with him."

"I got teach my foxes and wolves that." said wolfe

 **She giggled. "Alright we have to leave down winter." She commanded as winter jump from her and the two. "Bromine and snowball down." They bark and jump off her back. "Alright bye guys. Oh and raph i dare you to do the duck walk." She have an smoke bomb then throwed it down she disappeared with her dogs.**

"Aw man." raph said as he put his hands on the back of his legs and walk like a duck as wolfe and mikey laugh at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest**

 **I dare casey and mikey kiss eachother passionately.**

"Uh what, i'm not doing that donnie will kill me!" said shocked and blushing casey

Mikey giggle and blushed. "Come on casey."

"Whatever."

Casey and mikey look into eachother eyes then mikey eyes widen when casey spin him around dip him and kiss him deeply with passionately and mikey gave in the kiss.

Donnie came in the living room searching for something. "Hey mikey have you seen my b-" donnie stopped in his sentence to see casey is kissing his only baby brother. "You hockey playing bastard!" They stop kissing when they hear donnie yelling then they see donnie transformed into his mage form in anger gripping his staff and shaking his fist.

"Run!" mikey said quietly to casey

"Yeah." he said once he ran donnie was hot on his tail throwing knives at him. "Waw!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR DIRTY NASTY MOUTH ON MY BABY BROTHER EVER AGAIN!"

Mikey sighs shaking his head. "There he goes."

"I'M SORRY I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"YOU BETTER BE BASTARD!"

 **Who can do a best impression of the terminator.**

"This isn't over fearless." said raph in his terminator voice making everyone laugh.

 **I dare Raphael and Natasha to fight eachother.**

Raph and natasha grin at eachother then transform into there tiger and wolf chichi then attack eachother furiously.

 **Donnie and mikey I want you to prank casey.**

"Alright. Mikey come on."

"Okay."

They went to the living room to see casey alone watching a scary movie called it that came on in theaters then it got them an idea.

"This isn't scary."

"Casey!" said an scary voice

Casey eyes widen when he paused the movie then turn around to see donnie as the clown with a red balloon and mikey a nine year old boy with the yellow rain coat soaked. He looked at the movie then backed at the two twice then he start to get scared.

"Oh shit."

"Do you want a balloon casey hardy jones and join us." said creepily smiling donnie

"No! This can't be real."

Mikey laughed with tears in his eyes. "You'll float too casey come on."

Casey screamed his head off then take off running as they laughed and chase after him.

"Come back jones you want a balloon and your _soul_."

"Nooooo."

"You'll float too!"

 **Sali are you a boy or a girl.**

"Uh i'm a boy, why."

 **I was just wondering why darling.**

"Okay."

Natasha laughed at him. "She though you was girl cause you have a girl name."

"Shut up natasha!"

 **Raphael, Leo and Donnie are you guys overprotective of your baby brother when you guys be on missions and patrol.**

"It's our goal to protect him."

"The shredder is after him want to betray us."

"The purple kraang want him dead, we protect him."

"Even though I don't like being protected I still love my brothers even when they can't cook." said mikey

"Hey."

"What it's true. Leo how in the world do you burn salad."

"I try to make salad in the oven."

Raph, mikey and donnie laughed at him making him embarrassed.

 **Splinter and leatherhead if mikey was kidnapped by the shredder what would you do.**

"I would tear that metal piece of scrap limb from limb." said leatherhead in his spirit chi

"I would hunt him down and fight him with lethal force." said splinter with his swords in hands

 **Oh dang calm down you two.**

Splinter and leatherhead had finally calm down and chuckled. "Sorry got out of hand!"

 **Shredder why do you want to destroy the turtles and splinter.**

"I hate the turtles and that rat of there's I want to kill them so bad that..."

 **I regret why I said that.**

Shredder laugh darkly then disappear with a bow. "Later."

 **Leo why are bad at leader.**

Leo is shocked. "No i'm not!"

Mikey, donnie and raph in his head. "Yes you are the worst leader of all!"

"No i'm not."

"Failure." said donnie

"Only for a girl to protect than his only brothers!" said raph

"Worst brother." said mikey

"No!"

"You have failed me and your brothers for the last time Leonardo hamato. For going after kairi when I warned you not to go after her you are no longer my son no more."

Leo fell to his knees tears in his eyes crying. "Please no."

"Damn!" said natasha "That's cold."

"Language sister."

"Sorry wolfe!"

 **Mikey I can super strength and shape-shifting please.**

"Sure you can." he said as he blow dark blue at the guest

 **Yes thank you *get mikey in one hand* your very light.**

Mikey giggle. "Whoa! Your welcome!"

* * *

 **Ihateleo**

 **I dare Leo to jump in a pool of snakes and mikey don't help him.**

"Okay."

"Say what."

"Alright then here we go have."

"What wait mikey!" said leo then was pushed in the pool of snakes by mikey then he scream and was chased by snakes.

"Well you didn't say anything about pushing him in." said mikey as an two headed snake went up to him one nuzzle him to give him kisses and the other went to sleep.

"Hehe hello ginger and spice."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Hey my snakes."

The snakes stop chasing leo for a minute then bow there head to him then give chase after leo again.

"Why your snakes don't like me, bro."

"Oh i don't know, when you killed two of my snakes when they was looking for food."

"I said i was sooooow."

"Good boy nightlow daddy so proud."

 **I dare leo to say kranng loud.**

"KRANNG!" yelled leo

Leatherhead suddenly transform into his crocodile and chase after leo who had transform into his mage form and ran for his life.

 **Lol leatherhead.**

"Hmm do i stop him or let him keep chasing leo."

"Keep chasing leo." said raph

"Alright then."

 **For everyone What would happen if the world was in a zombie apocalypse who would likely to die first.**

"Casey." said donnie

"Leo." said mikey

"Mikey!" said kairi receiving death glares from everyone except mikey who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sis."

"Donnie." said mondo

"Leonardo." said leatherhead

"Leo." said slash and pigeon pete

"Donnie!" said casey

"Sali." said natasha glaring at him

"Natasha." said sali glaring at her back

"My stupid siblings natasha and sali." said wolfe sighing slapped her head

"Leo." said raph

"Leo." said april

"Awe come on, raph." said leo

"Everyone except me!" said the shredder

 **April and wolfe I dare you to kiss Donnie.**

Donnie was doing an experiment in his lab then was startled when he felt lips on both of his cheeks he look behind him and blush to see April and wolfe smiling at him.

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry donnie."

"It was a dare."

 **Hey sali and wolfe how are you.**

"Doing good."

"Other than being pissed off by natasha, I'm good bread."

"Your always pissed off at her."

 **Oh hey mikey and Wolfe how you doing**

"I'm wonderful dude." said mikey

"I'm excellent as well."

 **That's good. Wolfe why your two siblings hate eachother."**

"Over something at patrol that happened a week ago."

 **Raphie!**

"Don't you dare call me that."

 **Okay okay I won't, I dare you and splinter to prank Leo.**

Splinter and raph chuckled then went to the living room to see leo watching space heroes then slam pies and drinks in his face startling him.

"Whuh!"

Raph and splinter laughed so hard they leaned on eachother for support then felled to the ground wheezing.

 **"That's funny."**

* * *

 **Luffylover34**

 **"Have any of you guys seen IT!"**

"We did it was awesome!" said mikey, donnie and wolfe

"No it wasn't. You two scared the mess out of me." said casey

Mikey and donnie laughed. "It was fun!"

"NO IT WASN'T MIKEY, DONNIE!"

"What did you two do!"

"We dressed up as the two characters and scared the mess out of him like they came out for real." said laughing donnie

"It was funny!"

"Man i should of seen it."

"Glad you didn't!"

Wolfe looked down at her phone then look up to see donnie and mikey dressed up as the clown and the little boy behind casey.

"Casey turn around."

"Why."

"Just turn around." wolfe said as she hit recorded as casey turned around as frozed in fear as donnie the clown grinning at him with sharp teeth.

"Come on jones join us."

"And you'll float too."

Casey turned around then run away screaming as donnie and mikey transform back into their normal form the laugh.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah it was."

 **"That was awesome and scary at the same time you guys thank you i need it that!"**

"Your welcome!"

 **"Hey mike."**

Mikey was drinking an milkshake. "Yo."

 **"If you was a girl what will your name be."**

"Michella!"

 **"That's a cute name."**

"Yeah it is cute!"

 ***Give mikey an blue necklaces that matches his eyes* For you mikey.**

"Awe thank you!"


End file.
